


Pirates of the Crystal Queen: Annie's Story

by RyuRaven



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:01:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: Annie is captain of a pirate ship named the "Crystal Queen" and one day takes a captive by the name of Mikasa.A pirate AU collab that never reached completion.This is unedited, and I didn't read through it to confirm rating and warning. Might contain smut and violence.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	Pirates of the Crystal Queen: Annie's Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [politicallyactivevampire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/politicallyactivevampire/gifts).



> A pirate AU collab that never got finished due to me losing interest in the fandom and us growing apart.
> 
> The idea was me telling the story from Annie's pov, while they told it from Mikasa's. So this story is from Annie's pov.
> 
> This hasn't been touched in years, I did not edit or look over it before posting, just thought some of you might enjoy it regardless. Otherwise it would just collect dust on my laptop.
> 
> I no longer have a way of contacting the other writer (we both deactivated our tumblr), so I made the decision to post this on my own.

Annie raised her chin as she looked over the deck. Her crew was working as usual, knowing full well she didn’t allow slacking off to go unpunished. Her quartermaster, Reiner, stood beside her holding the helm.

“Wind’s good today.” He said.

“Aye.” She replied, eyeing the way her sails bulged in the wind.

They were headed for Khambir, a small island they had claimed for their own, just outside the borders of the patrolled area. Several of her crewmembers had a family living there. While the fishermen and farmers could collect enough food for the small community, they looked to her to bring in the coin.

She knew everyone personally, and knew no one would ever sell her out, no matter how high the bounty on her head might be.

“How long?” She asked.

“If this keeps up, three days, cap’n.”

She nodded, taking a gold coin out of her pocket. The last ship they crossed waters with, had a few chests of gold on board. What was left of the vessel now rested at the bottom of the sea.

She smirked as she flipped the coin in the air, caught it, and slammed it onto the back of her other hand. “Heads.” She said.

“When ain’t it?” Reiner huffed. “Ye ever gonna teach me how t’ do that?”

“Ney.” She was about to retreat to her cabin when a shout came from the crow’s nest.

“Sail ho!”

Annie looked up and waited. She knew Berthold would give her details once he saw more.

“Small man-of-war!”

A military vessel so far out at sea was unusual. They would demand every ship they crossed to raise their flag. And they would send a pirate’s ship straight to Davy Jones’ locker. So the only way for them to come out of this alive was to be fast. And if she played it right they could stock up on weapons.

“All hands! Ready the canons, let’s shake ‘em up before we board ‘em!” She ordered.

“Aye!” the crew chanted, getting to work.

“Bring us broadside.” She told Reiner.

“Aye aye, cap’n. I hope they ‘ave some grub to loot.”

“Stop thinking with yer belly. We’ve got work to do.”

A gust of wind increased their speed, and soon the vessel came into sight. When she could recognize the British flag on the other ship, she leaned to Reiner.

“How long till we can engage ‘em?”

“Just short o’ the time it’d take ‘em to load their cannons.”

“Arr.” She smirked. “Hoist the Jolly Roger!”

She watched the black flag gaining height, and soon they were next to the other ship.

“Fire!” she yelled.

The canons bellowed, aimed high as to not hit any people, doing some damage to the smaller mast and some of the rigging.

“Lower the anchor and board!” Annie shouted, pulling her cutlass out of its scabbard.

Her crew cheered and she followed them onto the deck of the other ship. Some of the other crew’s members were panicking over the sudden attack, unarmed and quick to surrender. Their hands were tied, and soon even the armed ones would realize their unfortunate position and do the same.

A man swung his blade at Annie, but she sidestepped and slashed at the back of his hand. He dropped his sword, letting out a pained growl. She grabbed him by the back of his collar and tossed him to one of her crewmates to tie him up.

She turned when she saw something move to her left. A young man had his arms outstretched as if to grab her, and she kicked him in his gut. He stumbled and fell, she would have left him for the others to tie up, but she didn’t appreciate it when people insulted her.

“I’ll fucking kill you, filthy wench!” Clearly he didn’t know what position he was in.

She swung her cutlass, but before she could cut his flesh, she was met by another blade. She looked into the dark, anger-filled eyes of her new opponent. Annie took a step back and the other woman positioned herself protectively in front of the boy.

She could feel the pressure on her blade increase. Annie raised an eyebrow, not in all her years at sea did anyone ever block a hit aimed for another man.

“Leave him be.” The woman spoke.

“Mikasa, I can handle myself-” the boy behind her protested.

“He’s brash. Wet behind the ears.” Mikasa said. “Leave him be.”

“I might consider it ‘f ye tie both him and yerself up t’ spare me the effort.” She replied slyly.

Mikasa’s eyes narrowed ever so slightly. If she truly wanted to keep him safe, she’d have no choice but to do as she said. Watching her struggle with the decision was quite entertaining.

Suddenly she slipped the blades, and Annie staggered back, both due to the force behind it and the surprise that her offer was ignored.

“I refuse!” She said, stepping forward and raising her blade. “I will not just bow to the whims of a pirate who would dare assume to cause my brother harm.”

Annie replied by slashing at the woman, catching her sleeve by the tip of her blade. As her opponent took a step back, Annie heard a cheer from her mates.

“Get ‘er, cap’n!”

Annie could see how those words made her opponent hesitate for a fraction of a second. Then she brashly came in for a frontal attack, brute force and full of openings. Not what you would expect from a woman. Then again, she wasn’t a regular woman either, even among pirates she stood out for her unique fighting style.

Annie dropped to her knee, using her other leg to swipe at Mikasa’s feet. Caught by surprise, she toppled, landing hard on her back. Her blade hit the deck way out of her reach, and she hissed in pain.

“Mikasa!” the boy from before shouted.

Annie looked to see him tied up, and with a quick glance around the deck she saw the ship was fully under her control. Her mates were watching, enjoying to see their captain in action. She walked over to where Mikasa lay, hovering her cutlass over her body.

“Don’t! Don’t kill her!” his shout sounded desperate.

The woman hissed as Annie looked at her pained face. “Eren, silence.” Annie huffed at the weak attempt to stop the boy’s pleads. If she wanted to die so eagerly, it could easily be arranged. The tip of her blade was nearly touching the skin on her neck.

“She’s a surgeon!” Eren shouted.

Annie paused and looked Mikasa in the eye. “Be this true?” she asked.

Below her, Mikasa sent her the most vicious glare, Annie simply stared back. After several seconds she replied through gritted teeth. “Yes.”

Annie pulled her blade back, but didn’t sheath it just yet. “Join me crew and no one gets hurt.”

Mikasa lifted her head a little, conflict in her eyes as she saw everyone was tied up. When she failed to answer in a short amount of time, Annie let her sword hover over her head. Mikasa let her head sink back onto the deck, but her glare at Annie was more intense than ever before.

Annie really wanted her to join. Her crew risked getting hurt every day, and even on the island they didn’t have anyone good at this. The only problem was her attitude. Even now she refused to accept the situation she was in.

She placed her foot on the woman’s chest, not with all of her weight, but enough to keep her down. “Do ye want yer mates to get hurt? I be sure we can give ye more work than ye can handle.”

A frustrated grunt escaped from behind her teeth, but she still didn’t want to give in. Annie placed the tip of her blade on her cheekbone, making a thin cut, deep enough to leave a scar. Mikasa winced and squeezed her eyes shut.

“Be we clear on the situation?” she asked as she pulled her blade back.

“Yes.”

“Do we ‘ave a deal?”

“… yes.” The word was spoken quietly, but Annie sheathed her blade and beckoned one of her men.

“Put this wench in the hold.” She ordered.

He pulled Mikasa up, tied her hands and forced her onto their ship. Annie let her attention shift back to her crew, time for business.

“Aight! We hurt no one.” She walked over to Eren and grabbed his hair, yanking his head up. “And as long as that wench works for us, this bilge rat be left unharmed too, no matter where we may meet him.” She looked him in the face. “Unless he starts a fight.”

Her crew laughed, it was clear he was easy to anger. Even now he glared at Annie, struggling with his bonds. Annie shoved his head, releasing him.

“All hands, time to get that booty.”

“Aye!” They chanted and went to search the ship.

Annie waited on the deck, both keeping an eye on the captives and checking the goods her crew brought up. They took all the ammunition and gunpowder, leaving the ship utterly defenseless. They also found a bit of good food, ignoring the frowns cast their way by the captives.

Once all valuables were looted her crew retreated to the Crystal Queen. Annie picked up the sword Mikasa had dropped.

“Who’s the cap’n here?” she asked.

“I am.” A middle aged man with a small beard spoke.

Annie walked behind him, cutting the ropes with the blade. She leaned over to speak. “’f ye care for advice from a pirate, head for the mainland. Don’ go west.” With that said, she left for her own ship.

Once she was aboard, the anchor was hauled up and they sailed on. Annie normally went straight to her cabin after robbing another ship, but this time she spoke to her crew first.

“Me mates, be sure to let all of ye know to ignore our new crewmember. No food, no water, no talking. She’s got to learn some respect first. Leave ‘er to me.”

“Aye, cap’n!” They chanted and went to work.

Annie took note of the way her ship laid slightly deeper in the water with the added weight. It was a good thing they were heading home. She entered her cabin, taking her logbook to write down all the goods they gained, including one particular woman.

Annie stood on the upper deck, enjoying the wind as she watched the sun sink lower in the sky. She had spent most of the day in her cabin, cleaning up her space. With a sigh she turned her back to the setting sun. Reiner was talking to someone, leaning casually on the helm.

“Quartermaster.” She said, gaining his attention.

“Aye, cap’n?”

“I be letting ‘er out of the hold, tell the rest for me, would ye.” With that she left, picking up a flask of water on her way.

Mikasa sat in a corner of the cell, looking up as she heard the door open. Annie held out the flask. “Drink.” She said.

Mikasa sighed and moved closer to the bars, accepting the flask. She closed her eyes as she drank, clearly relieved. “Fresh water.” She murmured between sips.

“Better to try ‘n keep clean water. That o’ the sea ain’t better than goin’ without.” Annie placed her hand on the bars as she leaned forward. “Yer in no place t’ try and act strong. Ye understand that, don’t ye?”

“Yes.” She sighed and set the flask down. She looked up at Annie, worry in her eyes. “Did you let him live?”

Annie crouched and took the now empty flask, and looked her in the eye. “I may be scum, but I keep me word. None of yer ol’ crew got hurt. An’ I told me mates not to hurt that addlepate of yers as long as ye work for us.”

Mikasa sighed in relief, closing her eyes. Annie studied her face for a moment. Her features were foreign, unlike any other person Annie had seen before. Dried blood and dirt covered most of the left part of her face, but she was undoubtedly a beautiful woman. Annie stopped herself as her eyes started to travel down the woman’s body.

She patted Mikasa on the shoulder and stood up. “C’mon, I be letting ye watch the sunset. Ye’ve spent ‘nough time in ‘ere.” She was about to turn, but then she remembered Mikasa hadn’t eaten anything for most of the day. She stretched out her hand. Mikasa stared before she let her help her get up, clearly she hadn’t expected the kind gesture.

Annie led the way to the front of her ship, where they had the best view of the setting sun. The orange ball just started sinking into the water. Annie leaned on the wooded railing of her ship, Mikasa came to stand next to her, watching the horizon in silence.

When the sun was completely swallowed by the sea, Annie turned to Mikasa. “Ye might wan’ to stick close to me the comin’ days. Givin’ me mates some time to get use’ to ye. I heard ye ‘ave quite a glare.” She chuckled, not caring for Mikasa’s lack of response. She started walking, gesturing for Mikasa to follow her.

They entered her cabin, and she took a moment to light her candles. “Sit down.” She said, not bothering to point anywhere. She took a clean cloth and a flask from a shelf, turning to see Mikasa sit in her chair. Annie placed the candles closer to her and pressed the cloth to the mouth of the flask as she turned it. Without uttering a word she held Mikasa’s jaw, and rubbed at the dirt with her other hand. Mikasa silently let her clean her face, grimacing when she got a bit too close to the wound.

“A’ight. Take off yer coat an’ I’ll take a look at yer arm too.”

Mikasa did as she asked. “It’ll take more than just that to keep it from being infected.” She said.

“Jus’ tell me what ye need then, ‘f we don’ ‘ave it on board, yer gonna ‘ave to wait a couple o’ days.” Annie said as she wiped at the caked blood on her arm.

“For now, if you have any whiskey, that will clean it. Does a better job than just water.” She said quietly.

Annie got to her feet and opened her drinking cabinet. “I don’ ‘ave whiskey, but I s’pose rum ‘ll do the job too.” Mikasa nodded and she handed her the bottle. She mumbled a thanks and wetted a corner of the cloth and dabbed at the cut, hissing lightly as she did so. As Annie watched her, she felt the urge to apologize, but she swallowed it. She couldn’t afford to show any kind of softness, not when the wounds between them were, quite literally, still fresh.

Mikasa held out the bottle and cloth. “I can’t very well see where the cut is and I’d rather not leave myself temporarily blind. Would you apply the whiskey to my cheek?”

Annie nodded, tapping the cloth over the cut as gently as she could. “We’re damn near the end o’ our stocks. Our next port is ‘ome, so we c’n rest.” Mikasa hummed, and after a final look at the wound, Annie stood.

She was about to put the bottle back in its place when she heard Mikasa whisper, “Thank you. For keeping your word. And for cleaning my wounds.”

Annie felt like she didn’t really deserve her thanks, after all, if she hadn’t attacked her ship, Mikasa would never have had to worry about any of that. “Aye. I'll be back in a tick. Ye haven’t eaten and ye need at least a bite.” Without waiting for any kind of response, she stepped out.

She inhaled the cool night air, and headed down to check on the provisions. As she went through the casks, she heard footsteps approach.

“What be ye doin’ with ‘er?” Ymir leaned against the doorpost.

“Jus’ getting some food. I think I got me point across.”

“To ‘er per’aps, but what ‘bout the rest o’ the crew?”

“I told ‘er to stick close to me, should be ‘nough.”

“But she’ll be sleepin’ in the hammocks with us, ‘ight?”

Annie finally looked at her. “That, ‘r on the floor ‘n me cabin.”

Ymir chuckled. “Ye like ‘er?”

Annie closed the cask, her hands filled with a somewhat decent meal. “What be the problem, Ymir? Afeared ye’ll no longer be the sassy lass o’ the crew?” She wrapped the food in a cloth before heading back up.

“Oh, I can take ‘er.” Ymir said as Annie walked past her.

“Jus’ remember, no fighting on board.”

“No worries cap’n, we’ll hit shore soon ‘nough.”

Annie smiled to herself, going back to her cabin. Mikasa was still seated in the chair, looking more comfortable than before. She held out her makeshift bundle of food. “A couple pieces o’ dried, salted meat and a biscuit. Not the best fare but considerin’ the fact yer stocks were almost completely rotted, I think ye can appreciate almost anything.”

Mikasa nodded and took the cloth, unwrapping it and taking a bite of the meat. By lack of free space on her chair, Annie folded her coat in a free space on a shelve, hung her weapon belt on its hook, kicked her boots off and sat down on her bed. She let her fingers slide over the dull side of Mikasa’s cutlass, while watching her out of the corner of her eye. She truly was beautiful.

“Captain?” Mikasa asked once her dinner was consumed. Annie nodded, pulling her hand back to her lap. “May I inquire after your name?”

Annie chuckled. “Yer so polite. Did ye earn good points for that with yer ol’ cap’n?” Mikasa looked down, fidgeting lightly. “Name’s Annie Leonhardt. Ring a bell?”

She didn’t know if it was still the case in this age, but the Leonhardts used to be known as a wealthy family, having bought an entire island a few hundred years ago. She only knew the stories because her father told her, she didn’t know much about the world outside.

“As in the wealthy merchant Leonhardt?” she asked.

“Aye.” Annie knew that ever since they had been sailing the seas under the Jolly Roger, they had used the title of merchant as a cover. The location of her island was the ideal place for it too, and there were a few merchants they actually traded with. They could order things they would otherwise never get their hands on, getting a relatively low prize for the goods, and in return those merchant ships weren’t harmed. “How did ye become a surgeon? A'int common fer a woman to ‘ave such work.”

“My mother taught me.” Mikasa said. “She also pressed the issue of my etiquette and made sure I would be able to get along in the world. I feel it's only proper to address you with the utmost respect.” Her jaw clenched for a moment and she continued quietly. “I was actually upset that Eren would refer to a lady in such a way. I apologize for his rudeness.”

Annie couldn’t help but laugh. “Me, a lady?” she leaned forward to pat Mikasa on the knee. “That be a new one. But I guess it doesn’t ‘ave to be a bad thing, to ‘ave a lass on board who actually knows how t’ speak properly. An’ don’ worry ‘bout it. When we made that deal I put all o’ that behin’ me.” Annie leaned back on her arms and looked Mikasa in the eye. “Ye be part o’ me crew, an’ he doesn’t ‘ave nothin’ to worry ‘bout. If yer good I’ll let ye send him a letter.”

“Really?” Mikasa’s face lit up.

“Aye. But before that, there are some rules on the Crystal Queen.” She picked Mikasa’s cutlass up, holding it between them, point to the floor. “Be ready to fight at all times.” Mikasa took her weapon back, sheathing it. “Never fight on board. An’ I won’ tolerate excuses of someone asking for it. All hands get the same share of the loot, ‘cept for the cap’n an’ the quartermaster, they get double.”

Mikasa nodded. “Aight. Ye’ll learn the rest along the way. I jus’ ‘ave one more question for ye. Ye can sleep in a hammock below, with the rest o’ me mates, or ye can sleep ‘ere on the floor.”

Mikasa thought about it for a bit, and sighed. “If you wouldn’t be adverse, until I feel more comfortable with your crew, may I sleep on the floor in here? I sleep lightly so if there should be any problems that arise, I can be up and already moving.”

“Aye, if that's what ye really want.” Annie said. Truthfully, she had been hoping for that answer. Which is why she bothered asking it in the first place. “Best get some sleep. Ye’ll have a long day t’morro’.” She picked up one of the blankets by the end of her bed, handing it to Mikasa. “Get comfortable.”

Mikasa bowed her head, muttering another thank you, and took off her boots. Annie blew out the candles and pulled the remaining blankets over her. She smiled to herself as she thought back to her conversations with Mikasa. She was foreign, polite, strong-willed and beautiful. She was nothing like anyone she had ever seen before. Everything about her, just made her curious for more. Eager to start a new day, she fell asleep.

When Annie woke up, she tossed her blankets aside, and swung her feet over the edge of her cot. She stretched her arms and blinked.

“Good morning, captain.”

Annie had almost forgotten she let Mikasa sleep on the floor. “G’ mornin’.” She muttered. She wasn’t much of a morning person, especially when it came to talking. But for the sake of helping her new crewmate out, she had to. She grabbed her boots and slowly put them on. Annie stood up and rubbed her hands over her face, hoping to wipe away the remnants of sleep.

“Shall we make port tomorrow?”

“Aye.” Annie replied as she put on her weapon belt. Mikasa sure was talkative so early in the morning. When she put on her coat, she relaxed under its familiar weight. As she went to fix her hair, she decided she might as well have Mikasa help her out. “T’day we’ll be takin’ a final account o’ the loot and stocks. Grab me logbook. The red one there.”

“And I take it I’ll be by your side for the whole process?” the surgeon asked.

Annie felt the corner of her mouth tug upwards. “Aye, ye catch on fast. Go ‘head an’ take a quick look. If ye can read me writin', ye can help take notes. You can also list what supplies ye'll need fer yer trade.” She looked up at Mikasa. “We’ll get a couple pieces o’ meat to hold us until later. C’mon.”

She guided Mikasa to their food storage, looking through the few casks that weren’t emptied yet. Mikasa waited patiently beside her. She saw the other woman shift as a third person joined them. “I see yer raidin’ our stock again fer yer new pet.” Annie wasn’t surprised to hear Ymirs voice. When Annie didn’t react, she turned her attention towards Mikasa.

“How does it feel t’ be ‘n the same place with all the lasses o’ the ship?”

“Are there really no other women on board besides us three?” Mikasa directed her question to Annie.

“Currently.”

Ymir leaned closer to Mikasa, dropping her voice to a whisper so Annie couldn’t hear her. Annie closed the casks she looked through, putting the empty one’s to the side. She handed Mikasa her share of the food, and patted Ymir on the shoulder. “Yer not trying t’ scare ‘er, aight? Smartly get to work, me bosun.”

“Aye.” Ymir hurried to the deck, and Annie slowly walked to the goods she had acquired, biting in a chunk of meat.

“I dunno what she told ye, but don’ let it get t’ ye, she likes t’ play games with people.” Mikasa nodded, and they finished their breakfast, getting to work. Annie was glad she had Mikasa to help her out, now she didn’t need to write anything down herself, and simply told her what to note. They had acquired quite the amount of goods, and thus the task took up most of the day.

Annie took a deep breath in relief, glad the dull task was completed. She felt a hand on her back and Mikasa spoke, “The sun is setting. Shall we?” the touch surprised her, and when she glanced up at the stairs, she saw that it was indeed starting to get late. Mikasa pressed her hand more firmly to her back and locked eyes with her. “Captain?” she asked.

“Aye, let's. Better th’n spendin’ any more time ‘ere.” Annie headed up the stairs and to the prow, enjoying the way the golden rays of sunshine fell on her face. Tomorrow, at this time of day, she’d be at home. When the sun had fully disappeared in the sea, she turned and patted Mikasa on the shoulder, signaling the end of the day.

Most of the next day Annie chatted with her crew, and joining them in a few games. Mikasa stood awkwardly to the side, but she hoped that it would at least serve to make her and the crew grow more comfortable with each other. Several hours past noon the long awaited call came.

“Land ho!” Berthold shouted.

Annie smiled and trained her eyes on the horizon, where a small dot grew larger. When they were close enough, the ship turned a little, avoiding the many rocks sticking out of the water on this side of the island. High cliffs rose out of the water, making it impossible to get on land. They sailed past an edgy part of the cliff, and a merchant ship came into view.

Shortly after the beach came into view, along with the docks, which ran a couple of hundred meters into the sea, preventing the ships from getting stuck on the sand. The cliff made for a clear end at the right side of the docks, while at the other side the land steadily rose to meet the cliff once more.

The port was on the southwest side of the island, and the early evening sun beamed down on them as they anchored. The crew went to work unloading the loot, while Annie watched to make sure everyone got their share. They worked at a fast, practiced pace, all of them clearly eager to see their families again. Once her work was done, Annie loaded her own share of the loot onto a horse-pulled cart.

Once her goods were loaded into the cart, Annie gestured for Mikasa to sit on it. She found a spot on one of the crates, while Annie sat on the small bench in the front, taking the reins. They didn’t go fast, but the ride gave Mikasa the chance to take a look around, while Annie pointed out certain stores she might find interesting.

Most of the houses and shops were located near the port, and the hill they were built on made it look like a giant wall of buildings. The main street ran next to the harbor, over the whole length of the shore. There was one street leading straight up the hill, the rest was a maze if you weren’t used to it.

They followed the road up the hill, and Annie smiled as her home came into view. It was large, standing near the edge of the cliff. It was a light gray, the color of the rock it was carved out of. The road led them down again, and soon the cart stopped in front of the mansion. Annie glanced at Mikasa, who was clearly in awe, her eyes resting on the lionhead embedded in the stone above the door.

Annie hopped of the cart, holding her hand out for Mikasa. “Welcome to me home.” She said. Mikasa took her hand, her eyes still scanning the huge building.

“Incredible.” She said, finally resting her gaze on Annie. “I didn’t expect it to be quite so… large.”

Annie chuckled and opened the front door. “Ahoy!” she shouted, and it didn’t take long for a few people to show up. “Unload the cart. An’ someone get a room ready, the smallest one.” They got to work on her orders, and Annie led Mikasa inside. They walked through a few hallways, Annie mentioning it when they passed the kitchen. Before they could get far, a voice called.

“Annie!” A man with striking blue eyes and short blonde hair ran up to them. “Yer home soon, anything happen?” he patted her on the back with his right arm –what was left of it- and ruffled her hair with his left hand.

Annie slapped his hand away. “We ambushed a big cargo ship, the booty was ‘eavy so we decided to turn back early. An’ then we ran into ‘nother ship.” She nodded to Mikasa. “She’s a surgeon.”

He nodded and held his hand out. “Name’s Tony Leonhardt, Annie’s older brother.”

“I’m Mikasa Ackerman. Nice to meet you.” Mikasa said, shaking his hand.

Tony snorted and grinned at Annie. “She's awful formal.”

“Ye'll get used to it. An' don' go givin' 'er a hard time, Tony.” She knew her brother liked to joke around, especially with women. When he pouted, she shoved him, making him laugh. She glanced at Mikasa, who watched them with an almost painful smile. She debated on whether to ask her what was wrong, but Tony interrupted her thoughts.

“Ye just missed Krista. She ran down t' the docks to meet Ymir.”

“Figures.” She sighed. When she saw Mikasa’s confused expression, she added, “Krista’s our cousin.”

“Oh. Very well. Is there anything you require of me? Or may I be shown to the room you so kindly had readied?”

Annie repressed a sigh at her overly polite way of speaking, nodding instead and patted her brother’s side. “I'll be seein' ye at supper.”

“Aye.” He grinned as they left. “Been a right pleasure t' meet ye, Miss Ackerman.” Annie repressed another sigh, the tone of his voice told her all she needed to know. It was only a matter of time before he started to flirt with her. Once she was sure he was out of earshot, she spoke.

“Best be ignorin’ Tony. He likes t’ joke.” When she remembered Mikasa’s pained expression from earlier, she slowed her pace and looked up at Mikasa. “Ye look shaken.”

“My apologies, captain.” She mumbled. They had arrived at Mikasa’s room at the end of the hallway, but before she could enter, Annie grabbed her wrist. Mikasa finally looked at her. “What is it?” she asked.

“I don’ take kindly t’ bein’ lied to, Mikasa.” It may not have been the best choice of words, but she was the captain, and she needed to be the kind of person her crew could speak to. “I need me crew t’ feel as though they can be upfront.”

Mikasa dropped her gaze. “I just missed Eren for a moment. I would appreciate it if you would allow me a chance to rest before supper.”

“Aye. Go ahead. But after supper, ye come to me room. We be going to talk.” She patted on her on the back. “Rest easy.”

Annie waited until she had entered the room, which was only big enough to hold a bed, closet, desk and a chair. But alike all the rooms, it had a door to a balcony, view on the ocean. With that, Annie left for her own room, picking out a new outfit. On her way to the bath she ran into one of her maids. “Get the lass some fresh clothes.” The maid nodded, and Annie finally entered her bathroom.

She threw her dirty clothes in the laundry basket, took a bucket to wash the dirt off her skin, then stepped into the bath. The water was pleasantly warm and she closed her eyes with a sigh. When her family first discovered the island, they discovered two hot springs. They had build the bath house around the biggest, the second was found in a cave near the cliff. The rock surrounding that cave had been turned into her house, and the bathroom had a great view of the sea. While the floor was flat, the open wall still had its original shape. Beyond it lay the rock-littered waters.

When she was done, she found Mikasa in her room, holding her newly acquired clothes in front of her. She looked up when Annie knocked, and stared at her new outfit. It made her feel slightly self-conscious, but she ignored it and spoke. “Supper be ready now, an’ I gota tell ye, we ‘ave a good cook.”

Mikasa smiled lightly at her words, and followed her to the dining room. A long table filled up the room, and Annie sat down at the head, Tony already seated to her right. Mikasa seemed unsure of where to sit, so Annie gestured to the seat to her left. A servant started giving them soup, when a few other people entered the room. Ymir followed a blonde girl, who sat down next to Mikasa.

“Well, well.” Ymir said. “I see yer new pet has taken me wife’s seat.” She sat down on the blonde’s other side.

“Ymir! Be nice to our guests!” the blonde scolded before turning to Mikasa, holding out her hand. “I’m Krista, Annie’s cousin.” She pointed at two more people entering the room. “Those are me parents. The rest are all servants.”

Annie smiled as Mikasa introduced herself, at least the rest of her family spoke with a less striking accent. They were all very nice people too, so she was sure Mikasa would get along with them. She ate in silence, save for the few times she laughed at her brother’s jokes.

She waited until she was sure Mikasa had eaten her fill, before drawing her attention and nodding to the door. Mikasa nodded and they left for Annie’s room. It was at least three times bigger than the room Mikasa had, with a large closet right from the door. Further along the right wall was a king-sized bed, it’s covers an inviting warm color. To the left was a desk with a couple of chairs, which they sat down upon. There were several shelves on which seemingly random objects were displayed, most of them stolen. Annie allowed Mikasa a moment to take in her surroundings before speaking.

“I may not ‘ave worded it very well earlier, but I see it as me duty as cap’n that me crew feels good. I need everyone t’ be their best, an’ they need t’ be able t’ trust me.” She paused, hesitating on her next words, and put her hand on Mikasa’s shoulder. “We may not ‘ave met in the best o’ ways, but yer a nice lass. I can get ye need some time t’ trust me, but I really do care about ye.” She stared into Mikasa’s eyes for a moment, hoping she believed her. She pulled her hand back. “So tell me what’s eatin’ ye. Ye can yell at me too, if ye think it’ll make ye feel better.

Mikasa looked at the floor for a moment. “I just missed Eren. Seeing you with your brother made me wish I was still with him. Especially since, now, I can’t keep my promise.”

Annie leaned forward, resting her elbows on her knees. She studied Mikasa’s face, trying to feel how much she could ask about the subject. “What promise?”

“I made a promise to take care of Eren.” She replied quietly, letting out a shaky sigh. She finally looked Annie in the eye. “May we please discuss this later? It’s still quite fresh.” Annie could see she was fighting back tears, and as much as she wanted to help, right now, there was nothing she could do.

“Aye. I don’t mean to make ye uncomfortable.” She slowly rose to her feet. “Why don’t ye take a bath now. It’s jus’ to the right o’ me room an’ ye can lock the door. An’ when yer in there, please clean up with a bucket before getting’ in the bath. Take as long as ye need.” She paused. “We be going out t’night, so pick something nice t’ wear.” Mikasa nodded, leaving the room.

Annie stood on the top of the hill, watching the horizon shortly after the sun had set when Mikasa joined her. Annie turned to look at her. “Ye look good. Ready fer a night out?”

“I suppose so, where are we going?”

Annie started walking. “The bar.” She glanced at Mikasa. “Don’ drink too much, yer gonna regret it ‘n the mornin’.” The walk down to the harbor went with a comfortable silence between them. The bar was large, given there was enough place for most of the crew inside. It was already crowded, but Annie led Mikasa to her table, which she knew would be empty. Before long the bartender showed up with two mugs. Annie tossed him a coin, and bumped Mikasa’s mug with her’s. “Cheers.”

Mikasa hummed absentminded, looking around the large room. There were staircases to the left and right, leading up to the second floor. Several people were singing, the songs originating from the island rather than the sea. When a parrot landed on her table, Mikasa nearly spilled her beer in shock. It was a large bird, yellow with blue wings.

“Aye aye, cap’n.” the parrot spoke, nodding its head.

“Good t’ see ye too, Featherball.” She grinned at the look Mikasa gave her at the name. Before she could make a comment on it however, a young man joined them.

“Ahoy, Annie. I see Featherball found ye before I did. Guess I owe him a nut.” He wasn’t much taller than Annie, his head shaved bald. He dug in his pocket, and held a nut in front of the parrot, who went to work on it.

“Ahoy, Connie. Plannin’ t’ join us on the next journey?”

“Aye. I hear ye picked up a surgeon, I take it that be her?” He nodded to Mikasa and sat down.

“Yes, that would be me. I’m Mikasa.”

Connie gave her a weird look. “What’s with the funny talk? Ye some kind o’ royalty?”

“Um, no. I am-”

“She jus’ knows some fancy talk. Better get along, she’ll be with us fer a while.” Annie interrupted her. Connie was about to say more, but when Featherball nodded his head and began singing, the two of them joined in.

“Oh, Khambir! Ye mighty rock risin’ from the sea! We home to rest our steady seaman’ feet! Hammocks empty, mugs filled with beer! Let all the lasses know that the real men be ‘ere! Crystal Queen sleepin’ at the docks, cap’n lookin’ for his missin’ socks! Home where the grub be still fresh, spyglass thrown out with the scurvy thrash. Jolly roger stuck down the head, Khambir be where I be stayin’ at.”

They stopped their shanty when space was created in the middle of the room. “They be startin’ early t’day.” Annie said as someone stepped into the circle. It was one of her elder crewmembers, and he spread his arms as an invitation. A second person stepped into the circle, cracking his knuckles. They got into fighting stance and the elder man immediately tackled the other, the smack when they hit the floor was lost to the cheers of the crowd. They wrestled on the floor for a while, and the cheering got louder when the elder man stood up, lifting his arms in the air.

His opponent dragged himself up, slowly disappearing in the crowd. “Who be me next victory?” the man asked the crowd, and soon a new challenger showed up.

Connie leaned to Mikasa, smiling naughtily. “Ye wanna place a bet or two?” he asked her.

“What? No, I don’t gamble.” Mikasa said.

“Ye don’ gamble? Geez, Annie where did ye pick up such a dull lass?” He shook his head and got up. “I bet I can take him out.”

Annie hummed as Featherball followed after him. “Wanna know the rules?” she asked Mikasa.

“Sure, but I really don’t plan on making a bet.”

Annie huffed. “As long as ye win ye stay in the middle, an’ the game only stops when there be no more challengers. Easy, ‘aight?”

Mikasa nodded, and Annie returned her attention to the game. After several minutes of silence she smiled and downed her mug. “There’s someone with no losses.”

Mikasa gave her a look. “That’s impossible. Even the best would tire out eventually.” Annie’s smile widened in response, her eyes fixated on Ymir, who finally decided to step into the circle. Things were about to get interesting.

Ymir had beaten her forth opponent, when Reiner walked into the circle. “Ye ready to lose?” he said, flexing his muscles. Ymir gave him her most unimpressed look and swung her fist at his head. He ducked and received a knee to his gut. He punched her to create an opening, then tackled her to the floor. She put up a fight, but lost to him.

Reiner turned in their direction, and without giving anyone the chance to challenge him, he spoke. “Annie. I dare ye to fight me.” Annie smirked and winked at Mikasa before rising to her feet. She stepped into the circle and took her pose. The cheers stopped, and an almost unnatural silence filled the bar. Reiner playfully smiled at her, then rushed to tackle her, hoping to catch her off guard. Annie moved her body out of the way, but left one leg in his path for him to fall over.

When he smacked on the floor, she quickly grabbed his wrist, twisting it. “Give up?” he tried to wriggle himself out of the hold, and Annie placed her foot on his back. “Be wriggling like a worm the best ye can?” she said, earning a few laughs from the onlookers. She released him. “Begone with ye. Who next?” It took while before someone came up, long enough for Reiner to take a seat next to Mikasa and talk to her.

Annie defeated three more challengers, when a fourth one caught her off guard. “I’ll fight you.” Mikasa entered the circle. Annie smiled, she had a feeling this would be a fun round.

“Aye, ye will? Ye gonna fall jus’ as fast as ye did on yer ship?” Annie mocked, playing with the crowd.

“I'll make you fall, Leonhardt.” Mikasa snapped.

The crowd went silent again, the tension between the two of them nearly tangible. Mikasa leaned to one side, an easy giveaway to what she planned. She knew what move would end the fight. But then Mikasa moved in the opposite direction, and Annie cursed herself for letting her guard down. She wasn’t fast enough to dodge, Mikasa’s shoulder slamming into her gut. Her back hit the wooden floor with a force that left her reeling.

Not wanting to look as if she was having trouble in front of her friends, she hit Mikasa’s head with her elbow. When her grip loosened, she flipped them over. She punched Mikasa in the chest, at the same time receiving a hit to her ears. It was a dizzying strike, and in the time it took her to recover, she was thrown off. She quickly stood up and saw Mikasa still on the floor, catching her breath.

She readied a kick, but stumbled when her supporting leg was hit. Instead she leaped onto the other girl, catching her in a chokehold. The fight was over. “Ye got fire in ye. But yer gonna have to do better 'n that.” She whispered through her heavy breaths. Annie released her, grinning to herself, happy to have found someone worth calling a challenge. The crowd cheered, and when no one else came forward, she returned to her seat, where Mikasa was putting her scarf back on.

Reiner patted Mikasa on her shoulder, saying she did a good job, and left the table. Annie watched him go with raised brows. She sat down and smiled at Mikasa. “Ye surprised me there, not many people can give me such a hard time. I’m really glad I met ye.”

Almost half an hour had passed since the fights ended, and several people were drunk enough to start dancing, while a few others sang nonsensical songs. Annie always had to laugh when the tough and bulky men started dancing, and she vaguely wondered if that was why no one ever asked her to dance. She sighed heavily and emptied her second mug, pondering on whether to go home or stay a little longer.

“Do you dance?” Mikasa pulled her from her thoughts.

“Do I? I can but no one ever asks so I jus’ sit ‘ere.” She watched a drop slide down the side of her mug.

“Would you like to?” Annie hummed, looking at her. “Dance, with me?” the question was hesitant, barely over a whisper. Annie could feel the blood rush to her face. Aside from her dad and brother, no one had ever asked her to dance, not once. She nodded, not trusting her voice, and took Mikasa’s outstretched hand, following her to an open spot on the floor. Mikasa turned to her and smiled softly. “Would you prefer to lead or shall I?”

“Ye c’n lead.” Annie mumbled, fearing her voice would give away how nervous she was if she spoke louder. She relaxed a little when she saw Mikasa lick her lips, knowing she wasn’t the only one who felt that way allowed her to ease up. A light shiver went up her spine as Mikasa slipped a hand behind her back.

Mikasa began a slow waltz, and Annie was glad her mates were too caught up in their own dances to point them out. “Not that this is the right dance to the rather colorful song that your crew is providing but-” Mikasa stared, but Annie cut her short with a chuckle.

“No, no, trus’ me, I wouldn’ be able t’ tell ye what dance goes with this song.” She muttered, looking anywhere but at Mikasa’s face.

The movements of their dance grew more fluid as they got comfortable, and Annie found herself struggling not to lean even closer to the warmth that was Mikasa. She saw the taller girl open her mouth as if to speak, then closing it just as quick. She thought about asking her what she wanted to say, but decided against it, not wanting to disturb what they had going.

The singing started to die out, and Mikasa whispered. “We should probably head back.” Their dance slowed down and stopped, and Annie reluctantly withdrew her hands.

“Aye, we should.” She glanced at Mikasa and nodded, making their way out of the bar. They followed the street up the hill, and while the moon was out, it was still dark between the trees, making it hard to see the road.

A cry echoed through the trees, and Mikasa froze. “What was that?”

Annie grinned as she looked at her companion. “Ye ain’t ‘fraid now, be ye?” she teased.

“Of course not.” Annie snorted, not believing her. “I just wanted to know what it was. It’s nothing I’ve ever heard before.” Annie didn’t reply, truth be told, she didn’t know what it was either. It was just one of the sounds of the night she had long since grown accustomed to.

The mansion came into view, several of its windows lit with candlelight. As they entered, they were met with one of the servants. “Ymir already returned. I shall lock up for the night, milady.”

“Good. Thank ye, Gerard.” They continued to the corridor with the bedrooms. Before they separated ways, Annie caught Mikasa by the wrist. “I look forward to another round with ye, Mikasa.” She smiled. “G’night.” She turned around, but was stopped by Mikasa. She looked back at her, confused. Mikasa leaned down, placing a quick kiss on her cheek. The act surprised her, and all she could do was stare at Mikasa.

“Good night, Annie. Sleep well.” She whispered.

“Sleep well.” Annie replied. Mikasa bowed her head and left, Annie watched her go. She blinked, and entered her room, sitting down on her bed. She ran her hands over her face before shaking her head. “What be wrong with me? I didn’ drink that much.” She sighed as she took off her boots.

At first she had thought she wouldn’t get along with Mikasa, but now… it almost felt like she had found her best friend. She shook her head again as she remembered the events of the day. Showing Mikasa her home, talking with her. How she managed to put up a good fight, the way she placed her hand on her back. How soft her lips were when she pressed them to her cheek. Annie groaned in frustration, at least the alcohol would help her fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, she was having breakfast with Tony and Krista’s parents, as the others still had to wake up. “Say, Annie.” Tony broke the silence. “Where did ye find that lass anyways?”

“Military ship. It was smaller than ours, an’ the wind was strong, it was easy t’ ambush ‘em. Some lad tried attackin’ me barehanded, then she jumped in t’ save him. I was ‘bout to do ‘er in as he yelled she was a surgeon. I offered ‘er a deal, ‘f she joined me crew no one’d get hurt.” She explained.

Tony let the story sink in before speaking again. “She must’ve really liked the lad to jump in.”

“Aye. He be ‘er brother. She worries for him so I told ‘er she can send a letter.” Annie took a bite of her toast, feeling like she had said enough on the matter.

“Ye be three sheets to the wind?” She looked up at Tony’s outburst. “Ye jus’ said yerself ye pressganged her, from a military ship no less!” When Annie still didn’t reply, he continued. “She can send a convoy at us! I’d rather keelhaul meself than let that ‘appen!”

Annie put down her toast. “D’ye really think I be that addled? This be me ‘ome too.”

“Blaggard! That wench will put the black spot over all of Khambir!” Krista’s parents started their own arguments, Annie only half listened, most of it were insults anyway. The door opened, and Mikasa stepped into the room, looking around worriedly as everyone went quiet. She sat down next to Annie, who flashed her a quick smile.

“No, Annie.” Tony said, his voice lowered. “I can’t let ye do that. It’d be worse than mutiny.”

Annie sighed, standing up. “I told ye I ain’t addled. I never spoke o’ timin’, did I? Now if ye don’ want t’ lose yer other arm too, leave me be.” She took her plate and cup, leaving the room.

She returned to her quarters, sitting on the railing of her balcony and continued her breakfast. The morning sun beamed onto her and she sighed heavily. It wasn’t like she didn’t know. But she felt like she could trust Mikasa. Still, how much meaning could trust hold after barely three days? She angrily stared at her empty plate.

She didn’t hear the knock on her door. She picked up the plate and threw it to the ocean, cursing as she did so. Soon the cup followed, and her shouting only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

“Annie?” she turned to look at Mikasa’s worried face.

“Sorry.” She muttered, hopping off the railing. “They didn’t give ye a rough time, did they?” she asked.

“Um, no. They just said you’re not a morning person.” Mikasa paused. “But I know there’s more to it. Do you want to talk about it?”

Annie stared at the floor. “Did ye close the door?” she asked quietly.

“Yes.”

Annie closed the distance between them, letting her head rest on Mikasa’s shoulder. “Sorry.” She whispered. “Bein’ head o’ the house ain’t easy.”

“Don't apologize.” Mikasa’s voice was gentle. She slowly wrapped her arms around Annie’s shoulders, stroking her back. “You’re the head of your house and the captain of your own ship. You have a lot to keep in mind.”

Annie huffed a humorless laugh. “A massive understatement. But aye, yer right.”

“I heard your family yelling. And I caught what might’ve been a reference to me.” She tightened the embrace. “I take it they don’t like me particularly much.”

Annie squeezed her eyes shut as she quietly said, “They think ye’ll put a black spot on Khambir.” She felt her muscles tense.

“Why would I do that?” Mikasa sounded confused. “Oh, if I was wanting to go back to my life in the military.” Annie chuckled at her tone. “I wouldn't do that, Annie. I’ll get paid better on your ship.”

“Aye, that ye will.” She finally lifted her hands to return the embrace.

“I think that I would also be more respected on your ship. The captain viewed me as a burden. He didn’t want a surgeon. Especially a woman.” Mikasa added quietly.

Annie hummed, hugging her tightly before letting go and taking a few steps back. “I believe you.” She locked eyes with Mikasa. “An’ I really feel like I can trust ye.” A small smile tugged at Mikasa’s lips. “But I can’t.” She turned her gaze to the floor, rubbing her arm absentminded. “Tony asked me how I found ye, an’ I ended up sayin’ I’d let ye send a letter to yer brother. An’, well, ye saw their reaction.” She glanced at Mikasa.

“You mean… I can’t send him a letter?”

“There be two options.” Annie said quickly, not wanting to hurt her. “Ye can wait with it till the others can trust ye too.” She paused, as her next words felt wrong to speak. “Or ye can let me read it. I cannot allow me feelings t’ make a decision. Not yet. I ‘ave t’ put me people first. When it comes down t’ it, ev’n the landlubber lives of off piracy. If the military comes, we all be done for. I hope ye can understan’ me position.” Suddenly it felt wrong to stay in the room with her. “I need some air. Meet me outside when yer ready.” With that, she left.

Annie ran into her brother on her way out, and she put a hand up to draw his attention. “I talked with ‘er. Ye don’ need t’ worry ‘bout it anymore. Tell everyone t’ trust me with this an’ be nice t’ ‘er.”

Tony placed his hand on his right arm, his substitute gesture for crossing his arms. “Annie, no disrespect, but yer too young t’ make these kind o’ choices.”

“Oh, really?” she snapped. “Would ye do a better job, then?”

“I be three years older than ye.”

“Well then, big bro. Tell me, how many times ‘ave ye had t’ make a choice where lives depended on?”

“Why would I ‘ave t’ make such choices?”

“I was there, Tony. When dad died. He made a choice, an’ he died for it, along with seventeen men o’ his crew. In the ten years I’ve been cap’n, I’ve always known the price o’ bad choices. An’ I’ve made a lot o’ choices in me time. If ye know anyone on Khambir better fitted t’ make these choices, name ‘em. If ye can’t, shut yer yap an’ do as I say.”

Tony shifted uncomfortably under her glare. “Aye.” He bowed lightly. “Sorry. I’ll be tellin’ the rest.”

Annie sighed as he left. This morning had been way to stressful. She headed for the top of the hill, where she picked up a piece of wood. She sat down on a rock and started cutting patterns in it, hoping it would calm her down.

Everything had been going so good. She had a new friend, who challenged her in more ways than one. Despite only knowing each other for three days, they got along great. And now the world came to create a rift between them. Her heart felt heavy, and she could only hope Mikasa would forgive her.

She looked up from her carvings when Mikasa appeared next to her. “Ye made a decision?” she asked, wanting to get the awkward situation over with as soon as possible.

Mikasa bit her lip and nodded. “I’ll let you read my letter. All I want is to tell Eren I'm safe and to stay close to Armin.” Her voice barely above a whisper. “That’s all I want to say to him.”

Annie nodded and stood up. “I’ll get ye some paper and we can head to town later. An’ I put Tony in his place, ye shouldn’t ‘ave t’ worry ‘bout him anymore. I’ll be back in a min.” she jogged back to the house, picking up ink and paper, along with the seal of her house.

When she returned, Mikasa had seated herself on the rock, and she quietly handed her the items. She waited while Mikasa wrote, and felt a lump in her throat as she handed the paper back to her. She muttered an apology before reading it, then immediately continued to seal it.

“C’mon, let’s look into town fer the stuff ye need. Me treat, so feel free t’ go crazy. I get discount everywhere anyway.” She tried to cheer Mikasa up.

Mikasa stood, nodding. “Thank you.” The walk to town went without much talk. When they reached the edge of town, Mikasa broke the silence. “If you’d like to wait to send the letter until we set sail and reach a foreign port, you can. It would be harder to trace its origin. It might also be a good idea to reseal the letter with a nondescript stamp. If anyone recognizes your seal, they might be able to find where your family settled.”

“Ye really thought this through, didn’t ye?” Mikasa offered her a faint smile. “Ye’d really be willin’ t’ delay the letter? Even though ye don’ know when we’ll set sail again?”

She was surprised when Mikasa nodded. “I don’t want to delay it. But if it will make your family trust your decision to take me on as your surgeon, then I’ll settle for it.” She paused before changing the subject. “I suppose I need to buy some clothes. Or fabric so I can sew my own.”

“Ye c’n sew yer own clothes?” The question came out faster than her realization that she was probably one of the rare few women who couldn’t.

“Well, yes, of course.” Annie grabbed her by the hand, pulling her closer to one of the shops. “What?” Mikasa asked.

“Ye can buy clothes ‘n fabric ‘ere.” They entered the store, several fabrics were displayed on their usual spot. A couple of women worked at the store, but Annie spoke only to the owner. “Afternoon, Dahlia.”

“Afternoon, Miss Annie.” Her reply was cheerful as always. “Ah, this mus’ be the new lass! How are ye?”

“I’m good, thank you, ma’am.” She offered her a smile. “I’d like to inquire after the purchase of some fabric.”

Dahlia chuckled and turned to Annie. “I like this one, Miss Annie. Got a pretty way o’ talkin’ ‘n knows ‘ow t’ respect a woman.” She walked over to Mikasa, patting her on the back. “C’mon, lovely, we’ll get ye some fine fabric. Would ye prefer it if we took yer measurements? We can sew it all for ye and have it done in just a few weeks.”

Mikasa straightened. “I’m sure you’re already fairly busy-”

“That’d be wonderful, Dahlia.” Annie interrupted. She had a feeling that if she didn’t, those two would keep offering to take the workload of the other’s shoulders for minutes to come.

“It really isn’t necessary, it would cost less if I did the sewing myself.” Mikasa protested.

Annie crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. “And I told ye it’s me treat. Go on an’ let Dahlia get yer measurements. She’ll take good care o’ ye.” Mikasa blushed lightly, nodded and followed Dahlia. She looked out the window, watching people walk by the store as she waited.

They walked around a bit more, this time venturing into the smaller streets. When they started to get hungry Annie led them to a small tavern and ordered. As they waited at a table, Mikasa spoke quietly. “Thank you. For allowing me to get some clothing.”

Annie repressed the urge to roll her eyes, that girl really was overly polite. “I ain’t allowin’ ye t’ get anythin’. I be getting’ ‘em for ye ‘cause ye need ‘em. An’ I want t’ get ‘em for ye.” She let her eyes rest on Mikasa’s face, finally feeling at peace again. Before long their food arrived, a light stew of fish and seaweed with salad and potatoes. “This be a specialty of Khambir. Hope ye like it.” As she started eating, she kept her eyes on Mikasa, wanting to see her reaction.

Mikasa tried the stew, nodding lightly. “It’s good.” She said after swallowing. Annie smiled and turned her attention to her own plate.

After dinner they headed for the harbor, where the merchant ship was still docked. They boarded, looking around for the captain. “Ah! Milady Leonhardt. Nice to see you again.” They turned to see him walk towards them. “You’re lucky to catch me, we’ll be leaving in a few hours. Anyways, what can I help you with this time?”

“D’ ye ‘ave any o’ this stuff?” Annie handed him a list she made of the things Mikasa needed. He nodded and called some of his men. Annie leaned to Mikasa. “Ye know, we don’ tend to dock at foreign ports, but Ralph ‘ere has done a few deliveries for us before. If ye want I c’n ask him t’ deliver the letter. He has his own seal too, so ye gotta know if ye c’n trust him.”

Mikasa thought it over, then nodded and whispered. “I would be all right with him delivering the letter.” Annie smiled at her. Ralph returned, handing Mikasa a knapsack. Mikasa nodded and said, “Thank you, sir. I feel better knowing that I’ll be able to perform my duties with the proper tools.”

“Anytime, lass.” He said, his attention drawn when Annie pulled the letter from her pocket.

“Ralph, I need ye t’ change the seal on this letter ‘n get it sent off. C’n ye do that fer me?”

“Absolutely, milady. It won’t be any trouble at all. I’ll see you the next time we make port.” He smiled, nodded and went on his way.

Annie tugged on Mikasa’s sleeve, indicating it was time to return to the mansion. As they left the busy town behind them, Annie spoke. “I appreciate ye understandin’ why I had to do that.” She didn’t want to return the tension from before, but still felt like she had to say it.

“You still let me send the letter. And that was what I wanted.” Knowing that she didn’t hold it against her, Annie relaxed, only to tense up again as Mikasa reached over to squeeze her hand. The touch was brief, but it was enough to send a few butterflies to her stomach.

She tried to distract herself by telling Mikasa the details of the preparations for their next journey. “T’morrow we’ll leave again. After breakfast we’ll head t’ the ship an’ I’ll show ye the room ye can leave yer stuff at. I’ll be checking who is comin’ along an’ who stays ‘ere. Then we decide together what direction we sail to, an’ weigh anchor.”

Mikasa hummed. “Are there a lot of people who stay home?” she asked.

“Well, I need eighty men on board, an’ I ‘ave hundred thirteen, forteen with ye. So they c’n switch out. Will ye be fine sleepin’ in the hammocks now?” Annie looked up to see Mikasa frown.

“I’m still not very fond of the idea, but I suppose, if I have to.”

“I do ‘ave a few cots, but those be fer me most trusted mates. I think ye’ll ‘ave a rough time if I let ye sleep there right away.” She paused. “Of course ye can still sleep on me floor, but that won’ help ye get along with the crew.”

Mikasa smiled. “But it’ll help me get along with the captain.”

Annie laughed, patting her shoulder. “I don’ think ye still need help with that.” They reached the mansion. “Go rest yer feet. I be goin’ around the land a bit.”

“I don’t mind going with you.” Mikasa said.

Annie flashed her a half-hearted smile. “I told ye bein’ head o’ the house ain’t easy. I got work t’ do whenever I get ‘ome. I’ll see ye at supper.” With a wave she turned around, heading for the stables behind the mansion. Going to town on foot was preferable, but when she had to get to the other end of the island, a horse was necessary.

Every time she got home, she would check up on the farmers, while everyone needed the food they provided, they often were short on money. They were amongst the most loyal people to her family, and instead of selling goods to each other, they usually gave the others what they needed. Most people in town had grown accustomed to the regular visits of merchants, and adjusted their ways accordingly, which often put the farmers in a tight spot.

As Annie rode her horse to the nearest house, she remembered how her father told her of the early days her family had settled on the island. The money, the food, it belonged to everyone. While it was a beautiful thing to live like that, over the passing of years, trade had created a small but greedy gap between her family and the people. But she was still raised to live to that ideal, and many deemed her generous for that.

The atmosphere at supper was much better than the one in the morning, Tony clearly showing more respect for Annie. Krista chatted to Mikasa about something silly Ymir had done to get her attention years ago. Everyone knew the story by now, but it was still funny to see Ymir try to make her shut up.

“Ymir, how be the stocks coming along?” Annie asked, allowing Krista to do her thing uninterrupted.

“Pretty good. Sasha be takin’ care o’ it. Gonna be quite the difference with ‘er an’ Connie back on board. Not t’ mention that parrot o’ theirs.” She sighed. “I be gonna ‘ave a rough time.”

Annie smirked. “Ye’ll be fine.”

Dinner ended, and Mikasa followed Annie through the hallway to the dorms. “Did Ymir really do all those things to get Krista’s attention?” she asked.

“Aye. Why d’ ye think she tried to stop ‘er from tellin’ it.”

Mikasa chuckled. “I never would have taken her for the type of person to go to such lengths to stand out. It would have been much easier to just ask her out.”

“That it would. I be takin’ a bath so ye’ll have t’ do on yer own, ‘nless ye wanna join me.” Annie joked, chuckling as she turned around, not seeing the blush she caused. “Be that silence o’ yers a yes or a no?” she teased. She always loved to drag her jokes out, hoping she didn’t cross a line with them.

“I’ll be fine on my own, thank you.” She lowered her voice. “I’ll go ready what clothes I do have for tomorrow.”

Annie sighed as she left, and headed for the bath. As she soaked in the warm water, she ran her hands over her face. “What ‘n earth was I thinkin’?” She stared at the other side of the bath, and couldn’t help but imagine Mikasa sitting there. She violently shook her head. “God, Annie, ye didn’ even drink!” She scolded herself, and hurried out of the bath. At least the sunset never failed to calm her mind.

Morning came, and she found Mikasa eating a solitary breakfast. “Did you sleep well?” she asked as Annie sat down.

“Aye. An’ freshly washed clothes do help make a nice mornin’.” She rolled up the sleeves of her hooded shirt as she reached for the bread.

Mikasa hummed. “You don’t wear that top on board?” she asked.

“No. I need me mates t’ see me as the cap’n. I c’n only be a woman on land. Why, ye gonna miss seein’ me tattoos?” She smiled at Mikasa, then took a deep breath as the kitchen door opened and a servant placed a plate with eggs and bacon on the table. “Nothin’ better than a nice breakfast before headin’ out to sail.”

“Bacon!” Tony entered the room, hurrying to his seat.

“Be smartly if ye wan’ any, Tony loves this kina grub.” Annie said, following her own advice.

Breakfast passed, and after checking if they had everything they needed, they left for the harbor. Despite being still early in the morning, the town was buzzing with activity. Everyone was making the final arrangements for their departure, some of the crewmembers saying bye to their families.

They reached the ship, and Annie guided Mikasa to one of the smaller rooms. A closet, several shelves and a cot filled the small cabin. “Put yer stuff ‘ere. No one uses it, but like I explained earlier, I can’t let ye sleep ‘n a cot yet. We don’ want ye t’ get in a fight with me mates, aight?”

Mikasa nodded, quietly thanking her. Annie returned to the deck, watching her men bring casks on board. Reiner joined her, handing her a paper. “This be the list o’ our crew this time ‘round.” Annie nodded, taking the paper and reading it over.

“How be the stock comin’ along?” she asked as she folded the paper and put it in her pocket.

Reiner pointed. “Those be the last ones, an’ then we c’n go.” Annie looked at the pile of casks, her men were working quickly to stock them on board. “We did a check-up ‘n the cannons, all still good. Ev’rythin’ be shipshape an’ ready to weigh anchor.”

Mikasa returned from setting her working room up, and a crowd had gathered to see them off. The final goods were loaded and tucked away, and Annie faced the crowd. “All aboard!” she shouted, and the last of her crew ran up the docks, greeting her. Just as they were about to pull in the gangplank, an elder woman came to them, holding a potted flower.

The crew grew still as she spoke to Annie. “Here ye go, dear. I almost forgot.”

“Thanks.” Annie muttered, accepting the plant. As the woman returned to the harbor, Annie went to put the plant in her cabin. In the short moment she was outside the view of her crew, she leaned on her desk. _That_ day was coming up again. With a sigh she pushed herself up, and returned to the deck.

“Weigh the anchor!” she shouted, getting her crew to work. As the ship started to move, singing arose, both from the crowd on the harbor and the men on her ship. She went to wave at the people, starting to sing with the others.

“Pirates ‘f the Crystal Queen, sailing through the salty sea. Fearful blades drawn an’ sharp, give your gold or walk the plank. Bring home loot fer our wives, they give grub t’ save our lives. Clear blue sky an’ bouncing waves, we rule the ship as the cap’n shaves…”

Annie grinned at Mikasa, the wind playing with her hair. “Welcome aboard mate. May ye enjoy yer first real journey on the Crystal Queen.”

“I’m sure it’ll be interesting.” Mikasa mumbled. She took a step in Annie’s direction. “If you need me to perform duties other than that of surgeon, you will alert me?”

“Aye, of course.” Annie said. She raised her head as Sasha ran up to them with Featherball on her shoulder. “Ahoy, cap’n.” she said cheerfully.

“Aye aye, cap'n.” Featherball chimed. He cocked his head at Mikasa for a moment, then started to clean his feathers.

“I see that Featherball is stayin’ with ye today, Sasha.” Annie smiled, Sasha and Connie treated the bird like their child.

“Aye.” Sasha reached to pet the feathers on his chest. She looked at Mikasa with a grin. “An’ yer Mikasa. Connie told me ‘bout ye. Told me yer too serious fer yer own good.”

Annie snorted. “Wouldn’t say too serious, meself but definitely very pretty o’ word.”

Sasha shrugged and smiled. “I’ll be in the hammocks with ye so we can stick t’gether. Them knuckleheads like t’ give a woman a hard time.” She turned and said. “I’ll see ye later, Mikasa. Be mindful o’ the cap’n now.” Annie felt heat rise to her cheeks, that woman loved teasing her.

“What does she mean mindful?” Mikasa asked in confusion.

“Pay ‘er no mind. Sasha be a bit flighty o’ thought.” Annie said and went on her way, there was enough that needed to be done.

The wind picked up, and the ship sped up, quickly leaving Khambir behind them. Annie joined in with a few games during the day, one which was expertly ruined by Featherball landing in the middle of their cards and flapping his wings about. They all laughed at the birds’ antics, but she felt her attention drawn only to Mikasa’s laugh. She quickly looked back to the mess the parrot made, not wanting to give her thoughts a chance to wander.

When it started to get late they headed for the stock to pick up their dinner, which contained many fresh vegetables. Sasha joined them when they were eating, asking Mikasa about her job. Annie only half listened, getting up to watch the sun go down as soon as her bowl was empty.

When she was on her way back to her cabin, she saw the two still talking. She bid them goodnight, and retreated for the night.

_Annie looked up at her father, his laugh booming through the air. His hand ruffled her hair. “Dad!” she protested. He withdrew his hand, still laughing as Annie fixed her hair._

_“Ye really know how t’ make a joke, me little cub.”_

_“Stop callin’ me a cub.” She glared at him._

_“Ye really think yer a lioness already?” he chuckled._

_“Sail ho!” They looked up at the crow’s nest. Soon after the call more information came. “Pirates!”_

_“Pirates?” Her father said. “Who dares t’ sail under the Jolly Roger in me sea?” He took his spyglasses and scanned the horizon. “Bloody bilge rats. Hoist the Jolly Roger! Hoist the lion too!” He looked at Annie. “We’ll show ‘em who rules these waters.”_

_Annie nodded, helping the others prepare for the attack. The other ship came closer, and when she heard her father yell “Fire!” she set off the cannon, blasting a hole in the other ship’s hull._

Annie jolted up, fighting with her blankets for a moment. She breathed heavily, and could feel how the cold sweat made her clothes stick to her skin. She wiped her sticky hair out of her face and got up. She left her cabin, immediately feeling relief as the cool night air welcomed her. She leaned over the railing, staring at the waves.

Even at night there always were a few people on deck, but no one came up to her. It had always been like this. Every year around this time, she would get nightmares. It wasn’t her first nightmare this year. They had started a few days before she met Mikasa, who had miraculously kept them at bay for a few days. She sighed, heading back inside, trying to get some sleep.

Morning came around, and she found Mikasa feeding Featherball under supervision of the bird’s parents. She waited until he had finished his breakfast to get the girl’s attention.

“Mikasa. Ye ‘ave a moment?”

“Yes.” She got up, walking towards Annie.

“Would ye be fine doin’ a night shift?” It felt weird to ask, but she couldn’t think of anything better to ward of her nightmares.

“Of course.” Mikasa smiled and looked back at Connie and Sasha. “I’m glad Sasha is in the hammocks too. It was hard to get to sleep.”

Annie nodded. “Glad ye get on well with ‘er. Ye c’n rest for a while t’morrow after your shift is done. We’ll wake ye for yer lunch.”

Mikasa bowed her head, saying, “Thank you.”

A short yelp caught their attention, one of the men had cut his finger on his dagger. “Looks like we’re finally puttin’ ye t’ work.” Annie said, huffing a laugh. She left to let Mikasa do her work, who later came to inform her the man shouldn’t use his thumb much for a week.

Nighttime came around, and Annie dragged herself to bed again, watching the sunset wasn’t enough to calm her mind anymore. Still, she needed her sleep, and she pulled the covers up to her nose.

_“Pirates?” Her father said. “Who dares t’ sail under the Jolly Roger in me sea?” he took his spyglasses and scanned the horizon. “Bloody bilge rats. Hoist the Jolly Roger! Hoist the lion too!” He looked at Annie. “We’ll show ‘em who rules these waters.”_

_Annie nodded, helping the others prepare for the attack. The other ship came closer, and when she heard her father yell “Fire!” she set off the cannon, blasting a hole in the other ship’s hull._

_The fire was returned, and splinters of wood rained through the air. Chaos erupted, but they all knew the drill, keep firing until the enemies’ ship was conquered. She reloaded the cannon as fast she could, blasting another hole in the ship._

_A large hand grabbed her, pulling her back. She looked up to see her father’s face. “Stay back, Annie!” Annie frowned, it wasn’t right of him to treat her special just because she was his daughter. She followed his order nonetheless, balling her fists in frustration._

_More holes penetrated both ships, and she held herself up by grabbing the rigging. She looked around frantically, wanting to help out her mates. The ships stopped firing as they were completely broadside, and the crew of the other ship started boarding._

Annie nearly fell out of her cot as she startled awake. She sat up, waited for her breathing to even out, and put on her boots. She headed out, aiming to lean on the railing to watch the waves. She paused as Mikasa leaned into her path, remembering she had put her on the night shift.

“Annie? Did you have a, um, a bad dream?”

“In a manner o’ speakin.” Annie said. Maybe talking to Mikasa would help more than watching the waves. “How’s yer watch so far?”

“Quiet. Nothing to report.” She paused. “You know, this actually reminds me of the first time Eren and I set sail with the Navy. I was on night watch and suddenly, I hear this scream and Eren comes barreling onto the deck and runs right into the mast.” Annie snorted, imagining what it must’ve looked like. “But the best part is that he didn’t stop. He was sleepwalking and started towards the railing. I had to knock his feet out from under him and he only woke up after his head hit the deck.”

Annie shook her head and muttered, “Yer brother sounds like somethin’ else. Musta had an eventful childhood.”

“It was certainly...something.” As the conversation had seemed to end, images from her dream flashed through her mind. “Gimme your hand.”

“What?” Annie stared at her, wondering if she had heard it right.

Mikasa held her hand out, palm up. “Let me see your hand. I’ll show you something I learned when I was younger.” Annie did as she asked, feeling a little nervous as Mikasa turned her hand and studied it in the shallow light. “All right. You see this line, the one that curves around the ball of your thumb?”

“Aye?” Annie looked, wondering what she was getting at.

“This is your life line. It’s nice and long and very deep. It means that you have good health, stamina and vitality. But there are some breaks down here, near your wrist. You’ve faced losses before.” Those last words reminded her of her dream, but that soon was replaced as Mikasa traced a finger over her palm, taking her other hand and doing the same. “See?”

Annie nodded as she watched Mikasa trace another line. “This is your head line. Because it goes all the way across, it means that your very successful and not cowardly.” She flashed a smile. “Kind of fitting, seeing as your family name is Brave Lion.”

“Did ye expect anything different?” Annie said, hoping her voice was nowhere near as jumpy as she felt.

“It’s also deep. You’ve got a good memory and concentration. It means you have a sensible nature.” Good concentration. That didn’t fit her much at the moment. Mikasa was slower to trace a third line. It sent shivers down Annie’s spine, and she was glad she couldn’t see her blush. “Your heart line. Or the love line. Yours is red but it’s lighter. You’re stoic and prefer to be more removed emotionally.” A moment passed and she mumbled, “I don’t see that, somehow.”

Annie pulled her hand back, looking to the side. “It all be guesses anyway, they don’ ‘ave t’ be true.” She mumbled, by now her cheeks burned enough for her to consider it visible, even in the shallow light. Despite saying that, she looked at her hands again. “I be goin’ back t’ sleep.” She muttered, not thinking she could handle staying much longer.

When she woke the next morning, her dreams had taken a different turn, and she was glad Mikasa would be sleeping, so she wouldn’t have to see her right away. Lunchtime came, and she pondered waking her surgeon up, but decided against it when memories of last night colored her cheeks once more. Instead, she told Sasha to do it.

She spent several hours in her cabin, working through her notes and charts. Eventually she couldn’t find more reasons to put it off, and headed out. She chatted with Reiner for a bit, then spotted Mikasa having a talk with Featherball, out of earshot from the rest of the crew. She slowly made her way to them.

“Aye aye, cap’n!” Featherball tilted his head as he saw her.

Annie now was close enough to overhear Mikasa muttering, “What if I am sweet on her?” Annie wondered who she was talking about. Could it be her?

“Aye aye, cap'n!” Featherball chimed again.

Mikasa didn’t seem to realize he said that whenever he saw Annie, and she decided to speak up rather than listen in on more. “Should I be worried that yer sweet on someone?”

Mikasa whipped her head around, clearly startled. “Not worried, no, that- that wouldn’t be my word for it.” She mumbled.

Curious, but not wanting to make her discomfort grow, Annie turned her attention on the parrot, tapping his beak. “Who’s she sweet on, Featherball? Speak or ye’ll walk the plank.” She grinned as he squawked, bobbing his head.

“Aye aye, cap'n!” he flapped his wings and whistled.

Annie smiled and poked the bird’s stomach. “Fine, ye blighter. I’ll spare ye fer now. But I promise ye, any more secret keepin’ will mean a floggin’.” Featherball cocked his head, giving her an unimpressed look.

“I wouldn’t mind taking more night shifts. It was beautiful out last night. I got to see all of the stars.” Annie looked up to see Mikasa smile.

“Aye… I thought it’d be better fer ye. Y’know, only a few hands on deck, easier t’ get alon’ with.” She mumbled, running her thumb over her palm. Suddenly feeling self-conscious, she pointed over her shoulder. “I be checkin’ on me crew.”

She turned and made for the other side of the ship, where Ymir was cleaning the railing. The brunette raised an eyebrow as Annie sighed. “Somethin’ ‘appen, cap’n?” she asked, pausing her work.

Annie rubbed her forehead. “These days be messin’ with me head.” She said.

Ymir nodded, patting Annie on her shoulder. “Don’ worry cap’n, this ship sails ‘erself.” Annie hummed, closing her eyes and sighing again. What was she going to do?

_Annie nodded, helping the others prepare for the attack. The other ship came closer, and when she heard her father yell “Fire!” she set off the cannon, blasting a hole in the other ship’s hull._

_The fire was returned, and splinters of wood rained through the air. Chaos erupted, but they all knew the drill, keep firing until the enemies ship was conquered. She reloaded the cannon as fast she could, blasting another hole in the ship._

_A large hand grabbed her, pulling her back. She looked up to see her father’s face. “Stay back, Annie!” Annie frowned, it wasn’t right of him to treat her special just because she was his daughter. She followed his order nonetheless, balling her fists in frustration._

_More holes penetrated both ships, and she held herself up by grabbing the rigging. She looked around frantically, wanting to help out her mates. The ships stopped firing as they were completely broadside, and the crew of the other ship started boarding._

_She gritted her teeth, drawing her blade and rushed to meet them. Men fell at both sides, and above the fight, she heard her father’s booming voice. “These waters belong to the Leonhardts! Leave now or we’ll send ye to Davy Jones locker!”_

_Annie sliced into her enemies, and after what seemed an eternity, she only saw her own crew standing. The ships were drifting further apart, both heavily damaged. She looked around for a few moments, then sheathed her cutlass._

_She started looking through the wounded, checking who was still alive. She was tying a cloth over someone’s wound when a shout filled her with dread. “Cap’n! Cap’n! Stay with us!”_

“No!” Annie shouted, hand outstretched. She blinked as she stared at the ceiling. She sat up, hugging her knees. “Dad.” She whispered, tears rolling over her cheeks. After taking a couple of deep breaths she started to calm down. She wiped away her tears and put on her boots.

She paused as she stepped into the cool night air, looking around. She saw Mikasa standing a bit further, one of the others on the night shift holding her arm. She couldn’t hear what he was telling her, but she didn’t seem pleased about it. With a sigh she headed for the other side, slumping over the railing. One more day. Her heart throbbed painfully at the thought.

“Captain?” Annie froze as she heard Mikasa’s soft voice behind her. “May I join you?” Annie took a few deep breaths, she didn’t want Mikasa to see her on the verge of tears. “Captain?” She finally nodded, not sure if Mikasa could see it with the way she leaned over the railing.

She heard her take a few steps, then a short silence before she spoke. “Another nightmare?” she asked. Annie hummed, not feeling like speaking. Her hair hung in front of her face, she was slightly comforted by the fact Mikasa couldn’t see her face. A hand touched her shoulder. “Do you get those a lot?” Annie hummed again, not really giving an answer. She felt a light squeeze, and Mikasa began talking in a lighter tone. “There was a stream close to our house when we were kids, and one day Eren said he wanted to make a boat and sail down it. His dad told him the stream was not made for sailing, but he wouldn’t listen. He tied a bunch of branches together and placed them in the water. When he tried to step on, he fell into the water.” She chuckled. “He kept trying to get back on, even as the branches started to float apart. He was- Annie?”

Annie had leaned her head to her hand, silently cursing herself as the tears broke through again. She tried to hold back the sobs, but couldn’t stop her shoulders from shaking. Mikasa leaned in, whispering, “C’mon, let’s get you to your cabin.” Annie let her guide her back to her cabin, sitting down on the edge of her bed as Mikasa lighted a candle.

She hated that she couldn’t stop her tears from flowing, she didn’t want Mikasa to see her like this. She clenched her fists, staring angrily at them through her blurred vision. “Annie, it’s all right. It’s going to be all right, breathe.” She said in a soothing voice. She brushed Annie’s tears away, but new ones kept rolling over her cheeks. Mikasa draped her scarf around her neck, mumbling, “I don’t know what I can do to help you when I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Annie finally looked up, her brows were knotted in worry. “Sorry.” She muttered, not even knowing herself what she was apologizing for. Mikasa sat down next to her, stroking her back. Annie took a deep, shaky breath as she leaned into the touch. “I’ll be fine.” She said, knowing they both knew it to be a lie.

“Annie. I- I’m worried about you. Everyone seems to know what’s going on, but no one will tell me.” She paused. “You’re pulling away from me. You’re hurting and I just want to help you.”

“Sorry.” Annie said again, her voice barely audible. “I jus’… don’ want ye t’ see me like this.” The confession brought even more tears to her eyes, and she grabbed on the hem of Mikasa’s shirt.

“Annie, look at me.” Mikasa said firmly. She used her free hand to gently force her to lock eyes. “If you think I would see you as any less than one of the strongest women I’ve ever met, you are gravely mistaken. It is not weakness to cry. It is not weakness to find someone you can trust. But for the love of God, don’t shut me out, my heart cannot bear to be severed from you.”

Annie closed her eyes, sighing. Not in all these years had anyone ever treated her this kindly. No one ever thought to talk with her, even if they were on Khambir, they all saw her as the captain, the head of house. And if she ever faltered in her role, she was left to deal with it on her own. She wrapped her arms around Mikasa, the flow of tears finally stopping. “Thank ye.” She whispered.

Mikasa hummed, continuing to stroke her back. Annie repeated Mikasa’s words in her head. She didn’t want to shut her out either, she had barely noticed she was doing it in the first place. But she didn’t feel completely ready yet to tell her everything. After a while she took a deep breath, pulling back just far enough to look Mikasa in the eye. “Will ye stay with me?” her voice was weak, with an almost desperate edge to it.

“Of course.” Mikasa said quietly. She glanced at the door. “There’s still two others on watch. I think they’ll be fine without me, don’t you?”

“Aye, an’ if they try ‘n complain, send ‘em t’ me.” She chuckled, feeling more tired than before she went to sleep. She pulled her arms back, allowing Mikasa to take off her boots. She ran her fingers over the worn fabric of the scarf. “How long ‘ave ye had this?”

“Since I was ten.” She answered, blowing out the candle. Annie laid down on her cot, Mikasa joining her on top of the blanket. Annie nestled herself as close to her as possible, and Mikasa wrapped an arm around her waist. “Is this too uncomfortable?” she asked quietly.

Annie grunted in response, how could she possibly be uncomfortable like this? Sleep found her again soon, this time undisturbed by nightmares.

She woke to feel something warm pressed against her front, sighing contently as she remembered Mikasa staying with her. She only opened her eyes when she felt fingers run through her hair. Dark eyes gazed into her own, filling her with warmth. “Good morning, Annie.”

Annie closed her eyes again, nuzzling her face in the crook of Mikasa’s neck. She could feel it as she chuckled. She didn’t mind waking up like this. Something was shouted from outside. Remembering where she was, she pushed herself up, sighing. “Did you sleep well?” Mikasa asked.

Annie hummed, rubbing her eyes and stretching while Mikasa sat up as well. As she reached for her boots, she muttered, “I hate mornings.”

“I’m well aware.” Mikasa said. Annie was halfway tugging her boots on when Mikasa stood. “If you’d like, you could wear my scarf. It...it always made me feel more secure.”

“Thank ye, but I don’t think that’d be fer the best. Me crew-” She didn’t even want to think about it, it was bad enough already that they’d see them leaving her cabin together.

“Oh, right. Of course.” Annie looked up to see her trying to hide her blush. “I should have thought of that.” Annie stood, taking off the scarf. She stepped up to face Mikasa, draping the scarf around her neck.

“It looks better ‘n ye anyway.” Annie looked up at Mikasa’s pink face, feeling her stomach twist with what she was about to do. Her hands were still on the scarf, and she pulled it lightly to get Mikasa to lower herself enough to place a kiss on her cheek. Then she quickly grabbed her coat. “C’mon, breakfast’s waitin’.” She hoped her own cheeks weren’t too brightly colored as she headed out.

They grabbed some food, sitting down near Sasha to eat it. Featherball squawked, and Sasha chided, “Ye silly bird, ye already had yer breakfast!” After breakfast, Annie left them. She spend most of the day in her cabin, trying to get some work done.

She only went out once, to speak with Reiner. He stood at the helm as usual, watching over the ship. “Quartermaster.” He looked up, nodding. “Don’t ye think it weird, we ‘ave yet to see a ship.”

“Aye. I ‘aven’t heard anythin’ ‘bout a storm or new rules from the merchants. Somethin’ fishy goin’ on fer sure.” Annie nodded, glancing at the sky. It had been sunny for a few weeks, but now clouds started to drift over, but a storm was still ways away. “What was it with the lass last night?” he asked.

Annie stared out over the ship, expression blank. “I had a nightmare.” There was a long pause before he spoke again.

“We need at least three hands ‘n deck at night, ye know that. I ain’t lettin’ ‘er on night shift again like this.” Annie didn’t reply. “Ye’ve been through this so many times, ye’ll be fine in a couple o’ days. Gettin’ on with the new lass like this be gettin’ the crew on edge.”

“I know I’ll be fine. She be a good change t’ ‘ave on board. ‘f the crew doesn’ like the way she gets alon’ with me, they should start gettin’ alon’ with ‘er ‘emselves.” She looked at him. “Why d’ye think she stay’s close t’ me? The crew still be givin’ ‘er nasty looks.” Reiner hummed, not being able to argue with her.

The conversation left her in a numb mood, and she didn’t feel like eating at all. She only came out to watch the sunset, and thankfully no one bothered her. As she took off her cloak and boots, she looked at the flower standing near her window. “Tomorrow.” She sighed. She laid down on her cot, and when she noticed Mikasa’s scent vaguely clinging on her blanket, she rolled it up to hold, rather than lying under it.

_Annie looked up at her father, his laugh booming through the air. His hand ruffled her hair. “Dad!” she protested. He withdrew his hand, still laughing as Annie fixed her hair._

_“Ye really know how t’ make a joke, me little cub.”_

_“Stop callin’ me a cub.” She glared at him._

_“Ye really think yer a lioness already?” he chuckled._

_“Sail ho!” They looked up at the crow’s nest. Soon after the call more information came. “Pirates!”_

_“Pirates?” Her father said. “Who dares t’ sail under the Jolly Roger in me sea?” he took his spyglasses and scanned the horizon. “Bloody bilge rats. Hoist the Jolly Roger! Hoist the lion too!” He looked at Annie. “We’ll show ‘em who rules these waters.”_

_Annie nodded, helping the others prepare for the attack. The other ship came closer, and when she heard her father yell “Fire!” she set off the cannon, blasting a hole in the other ship’s hull._

_The fire was returned, and splinters of wood rained through the air. Chaos erupted, but they all knew the drill, keep firing until the enemies’ ship was conquered. She reloaded the cannon as fast she could, blasting another hole in the ship._

_A large hand grabbed her, pulling her back. She looked up to see her father’s face. “Stay back, Annie!” Annie frowned, it wasn’t right of him to treat her special just because she was his daughter. She followed his order nonetheless, balling her fists in frustration._

_More holes penetrated both ships, and she held herself up by grabbing the rigging. She looked around frantically, wanting to help out her mates. The ships stopped firing as they were completely broadside, and the crew of the other ship started boarding._

_She gritted her teeth, drawing her blade and rushed to meet them. Men fell at both sides, and above the fight, she heard her father’s booming voice. “These waters belong to the Leonhardts! Leave now or we’ll send ye to Davy Jones locker!”_

_Annie sliced into her enemies, and after what seemed an eternity, she only saw her own crew standing. The ships were drifting further apart, both heavily damaged. She looked around for a few moments, then sheathed her cutlass._

_She started looking through the wounded, checking who was still alive. She was tying a cloth over someone’s wound when a shout filled her with dread. “Cap’n! Cap’n! Stay with us!”_

_She rushed to see what happened, freezing when she saw her father in the middle of a puddle blood. “Dad!”_

_“Annie.” he said weakly._

_“Dad, no.” she started sobbing, taking his hand in her own._

_“Annie. Take me coat an’ cutlass.”_

_“Why?” her voice shook._

_“They belong to the head o’ the house, the cap’n o’ the ship. An’ that’s ye, Annie.”_

_“Dad! No!” Tears streamed down her cheeks._ _“Ye can’t die!”_

_“Annie, listen.”_ _He raised a hand to wipe at her tears. “Get the rest ‘ome safe. Be the lioness I know ye to be.”_

_“No, dad.” Annie shook her head, clinging to his hand._

_“I taught ye all ye need t’ know. Ye’ll be fine.”_

_“No, we can still save ye.” Annie cried._

_“Fair winds, me love.” His voice was little more than a whisper, a few seconds later the light in his eyes disappeared, and his hand fell onto the deck with a thump._

_“Dad! Noooooooo!” Annie screamed, collapsing on his body, crying until her throat was raw and her tears ran dry._

Annie woke up, screaming. Tears streamed down her face, and she felt worse than the night before. Her blankets laid on the floor in a mess, and she felt sick to her stomach. She left her cabin, leaning over the railing as she wanted to vomit. Nothing came out, as she hadn’t eaten since breakfast. She waited for the sickness to pass, then went back to sit on her bed. Everywhere she looked reminded her of her father. She leaned her head in her hands, not wanting to see anything anymore.

“Annie?” Mikasa’s voice reached her ears, and soon she felt two arms pull her into a hug. Annie no longer held back her sobs, crying at the top of her lungs. Mikasa held her tightly, pressing kisses to her head. After more than an hour, her cries quieted down, it was almost as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

“My dad died.” Annie’s voice was hoarse from crying, and her eyes too dry to stay open. “Ten years ago we ran into other pirates. We traded fire, and he didn’t make it.”

“Oh, Annie...” Mikasa mumbled, picking Annie up and placing her in her lap. “You don’t have to say anymore, all right?” she said as she ran her fingers through her hair. Annie nodded, leaning into Mikasa. She felt her take a breath and starting to sing. “My father is a merchant- the truth I now will tell, And in great London City in opulence doth dwell, His fortune doth exceed £300,000 in gold, And he frowns upon his daughter, ‘cause she loves a sailor bold.”

She gently rubbed Annie’s back. “A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold, True Love has grafted my heart; give me my sailor bold.” Annie grabbed a fistful of Mikasa’s shirt, and the taller girl whispered, “I can hold you until you fall asleep. I...I don’t want to cause anymore tension. So I’ll sneak back down to the hammocks.”

Annie didn’t answer, she didn’t want Mikasa to leave. Instead, she released her shirt, whispering, “Can ye get me some water? There should be a flask on me desk.” Mikasa set her down on the cot, getting up to get the flask. The cool water helped calm her down, and made her a bit less tired. Regaining her voice, she said, “It’ll be fine even if ye stay. I jus’ get nightmares as the day o’ his death comes closer. That be tomorrow, I should be fine after that.”

“If you say so.” Annie felt her cheeks heat up when Mikasa placed a kiss on her temple, not having expected it. “C’mon, let’s lay down.” Annie laid down with her face to the wall, and soon felt Mikasa’s front pressed to her back. When Mikasa slipped an arm around her waist, butterflies fluttered in her stomach, increasing when words where murmured against the back of her neck. “Sleep well, Annie.”

Annie lifted her head, looking over her shoulder at Mikasa. “Why are ye so concerned about me crew and what they’d think o' ye stayin’ with me fer the night?”

“I don’t want them to doubt you for putting so much trust in me already.” There was a slight hint of hurt in her voice as she continued. “I don’t...it is not my intention to cause a wedge between you and the life you’ve built on this ship.” She lowered her gaze.

Annie placed her head back on her pillow. “Ye don’t ‘ave t’ worry ‘bout that. They know I don’ let me feelin’s in the way o’ work.” She placed her hand over Mikasa’s “I’ve had an outsider ‘n board before. He used t’ work fer a merchant we robbed, he asked ‘f he could join me crew. He was really friendly in the first few weeks. But when we docked in Khambir, we caught him tryin’ t’ send a letter. It was meant for the military.”

Mikasa tensed, and Annie stroked her hand with her thumb. “Everyone knew he ‘ad been flirtin’ with me, an’ thought I was bein’ stupid not t’ trust ‘im. Ever since then they’ve been relyin’ on me gutfeel as much as I.”

“You didn’t trust him, even though he was nice?” Mikasa asked.

“He jus’ felt off, y’ know. ‘is eyes were cold.” She turned to face Mikasa. “Yours be warm. I know yer fer real.” She wrapped an arm around Mikasa, pulling her closer. “Night.” She closed her eyes, falling asleep right away.

She woke to the feeling of soft lips on her brow, followed by quietly spoken words. “Good morning, Annie.” Annie smiled, but didn’t want to open her eyes yet. Instead, she snuggled a little closer to Mikasa, who gave her another kiss. “We should get breakfast soon.” Mikasa’s words were seconded by the rumbling of her stomach.

Annie chuckled, finally opening her eyes. For a moment she took in Mikasa’s features, then blinked and pushed herself up. She stretched, and Mikasa sat up as well. They put on their boots and coats, heading out to grab breakfast.

They had only just found a place to sit and eat, when Featherball landed in front of them. “Aye aye cap’n.” Annie stroked his chest, hoping he wasn’t aiming to steal her food.

“Mornin’.”

Featherball took a few steps in her direction. “Grub?” he chirped, and Annie put some distance between him and her breakfast. It wouldn’t be the first time he tried to steal some.

“Mornin’!” A cheerful voice came from behind them, and soon Sasha and Connie joined them. Sasha picked up the large bird, eyeing him suspiciously. “Ye didn’ try t’ plunder the cap’n’s meal, did ye?”

“Blaggard!” he squawked, escaping to sit on Connie’s shoulder.

Connie stroked his feathers, mumbling, “Ye already ate, ye rum bird.” He turned his attention to Mikasa. “Ymir an’ the quartermaster talked with the crew this mornin’. Told ‘em t’ stop givin’ ye nasty glares. Ain’t easy ‘n a new ship, ‘specially as a lass. They all said they’d try t’ be nicer.”

“Yeah, then ye won’t ‘ave t’ sleep on the cap’n’s floor anymore.” Sasha added.

Annie looked at Mikasa, who smiled encouragingly. It did make her feel better to let it out. Maybe, talking with them might help too. She took a deep breath and quietly spoke, “Mikasa has been stayin’ in my room t’ help me with my nightmares.” She lowered her gaze, waiting for a reaction. When none came, she looked back up and continued. “Me father’s death...hurt me a lot more th’n I’d like t’ admit.”

The two looked at each other and Sasha said, “Oh, aye, I c’n understand why! If I lost me pop, I’d be right inconsolable.”

Connie grinned and patted her hip. “Aw, ye know I love t’ hear ye say big words like that.”

Annie froze when she felt Mikasa brush the back of her hand, something the other two luckily didn’t notice. Featherball bobbed his head from his perch on Connie’s shoulder. “Aye aye cap’n, cheer up mate!” A smile tugged at her lips, and she stared at her food.

“I never ‘ad the chance t’ mourn ‘im.” She wasn’t even sure if Sasha and Connie could hear her with how quiet she spoke. “We jus’ raced ‘ome t’ fix the ship, an’ then I ‘ad t’ fight off mutiny while takin’ up all o’ dad’s duties.” Mikasa lightly squeezed her hand.

“Mutiny? Aye, I heard somethin’ o’ the crew not wantin’ a woman ‘n board.” Sahsa said, she then turned toward Mikasa. “Took ‘er two years fer ‘em t’ let Ymir on board, ‘nother three fer me.”

Annie finished her breakfast, getting up and retreating to her cabin. She needed a moment alone. She took a deep breath, and moved some of the stuff on her shelf. She hooked her finger in a hole in the wood, opening the hidden door. She reached to take out the content, a bundle of letters. She sat down on her bed and began reading them. They were letters of all kind she had found when she first entered the captain’s cabin after her father died.

When she had read enough, she returned them to their place, going out. She noticed the door of Mikasa’s cabin was open as she treated Bill. She went to stare at the waves, rather than interrupt her. After a while she heard Mikasa’s voice behind her. “Captain?”

Annie glanced over her shoulder and nodded, waiting for Mikasa to stand next to her before speaking. “Ye make sure t’ keep the door open when ye treat the crew?”

“It makes me feel more secure. And it ensures that things will remain proper. I don’t like being in enclosed spaces with men.” Mikasa explained.

“Hm.” They watched the waves for a while, then Annie took a deep breath. “When we got back t’ Khambir, the crew said they didn’ wan’ a lass ‘n board. They had only let me be there till then ‘cause no one could beat me dad in a fight. So I told ‘em whoever could beat me would be cap’n. There were ninety-eight o’ ‘em. Fought ‘em all in a row.” She looked at Mikasa. “I didn’ wan’ t’ give up what I had left t’ remind me o’ me dad. This coat, me cutlass, the cabin I sleep in. I jus’ want me dad t’ be able t’ be proud o’ me.”

Mikasa returned her gaze to the sea. “Annie, you're a woman. The captain of a well-maintained ship and an island where you manage to live peacefully with the whole town. You've done much more than any other woman I know.” She lowered her gaze, biting her lip.

Annie let the silence hang between them for a moment, her eyes flickering between Mikasa and the sea. “Y’ know, ever since then, yer the first person t’ really see me as a woman.” She paused. “t’ see me as me.”

Annie didn’t even have the time to question it when Mikasa grabbed her hand, leading her to the cabin she used. She shut the door, cupped Annie’s cheeks, and leaned down to kiss her. Her eyes went wide with shock, out of all things, she never expected this.

Mikasa pulled back, licking her lips. Annie’s mind was blank, all she knew was that she didn’t want it to stop. She wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, leaning up to meet her lips again. Her heart thundered in her chest, leaving her breathless.

When they paused to breathe, Mikasa whispered, “I find it very hard not to see you as a woman. But you are still my captain.” She raised her head and looked at Annie. “You should tell me if this out of line. Tell me and I shan’t repeat it.”

Annie looked at her for a moment, failing to register why she spoke those words. “I’ll flog ye if ye don’t.” she said, pulling her down for another kiss. As Mikasa kissed her back, she let her hands trail down Annie’s neck, tracing her collarbones lightly. Her breathing hitched, her skin growing hot underneath Mikasa’s soft touches.

Mikasa tugged on the strings of her shirt, eager to feel more of Annie’s skin. A moan escaped her as Mikasa nipped her lower lip, then broke the kiss when booming laughter sounded outside. “A-Annie.” Annie tugged on Mikasa’s scarf, wanting to bring her in for another kiss, but stopped when she felt Mikasa’s hands press down on her shoulders. “We should stop. For right now. Supper will be soon.”

“I ain’t particularly worried ‘bout that t’ be honest.” Annie panted, licking her lips. “But ye got a point.” She blinked, and as Mikasa fixed the string of her shirt, she mumbled, “Ye ain’t spending yer night in the hammocks.” She pressed a hand to Mikasa’s abdomen, feeling more like her usual self. “Unless, o’ course, ye don’t think ye could handle stayin’ with me fer a night.” She smirked at Mikasa’s evident blush.

Mikasa slipped an arm around her waist, using her other hand to lift her chin, leaning in for another kiss. She bit down on Annie’s lower lip and murmured, “You’ll regret making that challenge, Annie.” Annie wanted to retort, but didn’t when Mikasa pulled back and tapped her shoulder. “Turn. I messed up your hair a bit.”

“How the- what in blue blazes did ye do t’ me hair?” She turned and let Mikasa fix it, even though she could’ve easily done so herself. Before they left the cabin, Mikasa caught her hand, pressing a gentle kiss on her lips. Annie hummed, repressing the urge to deepen the kiss. “Yer awful fer makin’ me wait.”

“On the contrary, I think that the wait makes the wanting grow. And you savor that which you waited for.” Annie shot her an annoyed glare that went unnoticed.

Dinner went by as usual, and Annie found herself glancing at Mikasa between every bite. Sighing, she looked at her cabin, seeing the potted flower behind the window. _Right, that_. She finished eating, and went to her cabin to cut off the flower. By now the crew was preparing the ship for the night. She sought out Mikasa. “D’ye-” she paused and corrected herself. “Do you want to watch the sunset with me?” The words felt strange and her accent still seeped into them, but it was worth the look of surprise on Mikasa’s face.

“Aye, cap’n.” Mikasa replied, smiling.

They leaned against the railing, shoulders touching. Annie lifted the flower to smell it, closing her eyes for a moment. “These were me dad’s favorite flowers. Nasturtium. It signifies victory in battle.” She lifted her hand, throwing the flower into the ocean. “Rest well, dad.” They watched as the flower drifted away on the waves, and Mikasa placed her hand over Annie’s.

“Annie…” she started. Annie looked at her worried expression, and before she could say more, Annie flashed her a grin. She chuckled when Mikasa went bright red, hiding her blush behind her scarf. They looked back out over the sea.

“Thank you.” Annie said, trying to keep Mikasa from worrying by speaking with less of an accent. “For making this day have a happy memory for the first time in years.”

When the sun had set, they returned to Annie’s cabin, where they took off their belts, coats and boots. Mikasa took Annie’s hands and they sat down on the cot, and Annie suddenly felt nervous. After that kiss, this wasn’t like the other nights anymore. She hadn’t been in control at all, and it scared her.

“I want to apologize for my rash behavior earlier.” Mikasa bit her lip and continued in a whisper. “I should have asked before I kissed you like that. Beyond my apology, I’d like to ask if...if I may court you?”

Annie stared at her, not quite knowing how to respond. Mikasa blushed and looked at the floor, Annie could feel her cheeks heat up as well. “I thought I was pretty clear on not mindin’ the kiss.” She muttered, pulling her hands out of Mikasa’s to hug her knees. “I jus’…” she shifted nervously, feeling Mikasa’s eyes on her. “I never thought someone’d like t’ court me. I wouldn’t know what t’ do.”

“Well, I’ll admit that’s a bit comforting.” Mikasa mumbled. “I don’t know much about courting, except what I saw of the young couples back home and what I read in books. I can go sleep in the hammocks, if you would prefer. But if you let me sleep here, we don’t have to do anything. I’d like to simply hold you while we sleep.”

Annie nodded. “I’d like that too.” She took Mikasa’s hand, stroking it with her thumb before looking up. “Can we kiss again?” She hated how insecure she sounded, but Mikasa’s smile set her at ease. She reached to cup Annie’s cheek with her free hand, leaning down to place a soft kiss on her lips. Annie wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, pulling her close.

Mikasa reached her hand up to release Annie’s hair from its bun, and kissed her again. “We should probably get some sleep.” She whispered after a moment. They laid down on the cot, Mikasa slipping an arm around Annie’s waist. Annie snuggled as close she could, listening to Mikasa’s heartbeat until she fell asleep.

Annie woke to find Mikasa still asleep, and took the moment to admire her sleeping face. “Yer so beautiful.” She whispered, lightly brushing black locks out of her face. She placed a gentle kiss on the scar on her cheek. “Sorry.” Her gaze lingered on Mikasa’s lips, and memories of the previous day brought butterflies to her stomach. Mikasa took a deep breath, hugging Annie a little tighter before she slowly opened her eyes. “Mornin’, me beauty.” She said softly, and placed a kiss on Mikasa’s lips.

Mikasa kissed her back, hugging her. “Good morning.” She dropped her gaze before looking into Annie’s eyes and murmuring, “I think I rather like waking up this way. I can’t think of anything more beautiful to first lay eyes on.”

Annie could feel her cheeks burn and hid her face in Mikasa’s shoulder. She definitely didn’t ask for this first thing in the morning. “Yer absolutely absurd an’ I think yer trying t’ kill me.” Her heart skipped a beat when Mikasa giggled.

“Not kill, no, I thought I was just being charming.”

“Idiot.” Annie mumbled against the shirt covering Mikasa’s chest. “This kind o’ charms in the mornin’ be killin’ me fer sure.”

Mikasa chuckled and placed a kiss on Annie’s forehead. “Maybe we should get breakfast.” As she was about to get up, Annie pulled her closer.

“No.” She could feel Mikasa stiffen.

“No? Are you not hungry?”

“Ye already filled me belly with butterflies.” Annie mumbled, still hiding her face in Mikasa’s shirt. “Idiot.”

“Should I assume that when you refer to me as idiot, you mean it affectionately?” Annie repressed the urge to call her idiot again and nodded instead. Mikasa hummed, settling back on the cot and ran her fingers through Annie’s hair. “So, if we aren't going to have breakfast, does that mean we can lay here a bit longer? I’m quite comfortable.”

“For a bit longer, aye.” Annie said, enjoying the feeling of Mikasa’s hand in her hair while she stroked her side. “Yer all right not being too open ‘bout this jus’ yet?”

“Of course. I’m a very private person, actually. I’d much rather we keep moments like this just between us.”

Annie hummed. “I don’ even know what kind o’ person I be.” She finally raised her head, placing another kiss on Mikasa’s lips. “But ye be me private person.” She scowled when Mikasa laughed. “What be ye laughin’ at?”

“Nothing, nothing, you just referred to me as yours.” She pecked Annie on her lips. “I think I rather like it.” She paused, her expression becoming more serious. “I should probably still sleep in the hammocks occasionally.”

Annie knew she had a point, but didn’t comment on it, she rather used the time they still had to snuggle. Their peaceful morning was interrupted with a squawk, followed by a few lines of a shanty. “Stupid bird.” Annie muttered, looking up to see him sitting on her windowsill. She groaned. “I guess it be time t’ get up.” She slowly sat up and waited for Mikasa to do the same before pulling her boots on.

Just before they headed out, Annie pulled Mikasa down for a meaningful kiss. “Even if yer sleepin’ in the hammocks t’night, I expect t’ see ye ‘ere first. An’ that’s an order.”

Mikasa smiled. “Yes, captain.”

Annie looked her in the eyes for a moment, taking a breath to speak, but then turned and headed out instead. Sasha walked up to them, starting a conversation with Mikasa. Annie went to get food by herself, passing by Mikasa to give her a few pieces of fruit, and then headed for the helm. Reiner watched over the boy who was steering. He had only joined the crew short of a year ago, and still had things to learn.

“How be he doin’?” Annie asked, biting in an apple.

“Pretty good, could’ve been worse.” Reiner smiled at her. “An’ ye seem t’ be gettin’ back t’ yer usual self too.” Annie hummed, continuing on her breakfast. They watched over the ship in silence for a while, enjoying the breeze.

“Sail ho!”

Reiner’s eyes lit up when he heard the shout. “Finally! A’ight cap’n, time t’ get t’ work.” She returned his smile, placing her hand on her cutlass. As the other ship came into view at their rear left, Mikasa found Annie, seemingly waiting for orders.

“Pirates!” Bertholdt shouted from the crow’s nest, and Annie stiffened.

“Hoist the Jolly Roger!” she shouted, all too aware of the tension on the ship. “Reiner, give me yer spyglass.” He placed the telescope in her outstretched hand, and she quickly put it to use. “Worn sails, ‘bout as large as our ship.” She muttered. “There be somethin’ painted on their prow.” She waited for the ship to close in on them to get a clear view.

Reiner barely managed to catch the telescope in time as Annie dropped it. “What the hell! Cap’n! what did ye-” he paused as he saw Annie’s expression and looked at the approaching ship. “It be them, ain’t it?”

“Aye.” Annie said, her grip on the handle of her cutlass tightening almost painfully. “Quartermaster, take the helm.” She turned to the crew on the deck. “Hoist the lion too! Smartly with the cannons!” She turned back to the approaching ship, fear pumping through her blood.

Mikasa stepped closer to her, and said, “Annie, when we engage them, we need to find their captain as quickly as possible. The faster their captain is captured or killed, the quicker they’ll surrender.”

“An’ how d’ ye plan t’ find their cap’n?” Annie didn’t mean to snap at her, but she was just too tense.

“The captain is the one with the best weapons.” Mikasa clenched her jaw and withdrew her blade. “I don’t know what your policy on survivors is when it comes to other pirates. But I warn you that I have neither the time nor the heart to spare any of those filthy whore mongers.”

Had she been in a better mood, Annie would have laughed at Mikasa’s choice of words. Now however, she turned to her, voice hard as she spoke. “No. I don’ want ye in the fight.”

“Annie-” Mikasa started to protest.

“Stay back, Mikasa.”

“But-”

“Yer cap’n gave ye an order.” There was a pause between them. “So ‘nless ye want t’ be punished fer mutiny ye stay back.” She could see the pain in Mikasa’s eyes as she sheathed her cutlass, and for a moment she wanted to apologize.

“They took down their Jolly Roger!” The shout drew Annie’s attention back to the approaching ship. It was a strange move, but they too must have remembered the outcome of their last fight.

“Cap’n, what be yer orders?” Reiner asked.

Annie gritted her teeth, thinking as fast she could while the other ship approached too fast. She turned to the deck. “Keep all cannons ready! Don’t get distracted, no matter what happens!” She looked back to the other ship, which slowed down now they were nearly broadside. None of the other crew had their weapons drawn yet, and Annie released a breath she didn’t know she was holding.

“Ahoy!” A man shouted from the other ship, waving. His clothing stood out from the rest of the crew, and Annie assumed he was the captain. “Talk it over?” Annie had half the heart to command their death, but decided to see what they had to offer first.

“Aye!” she shouted, and soon the ships were side by side. She headed for the middle deck, where she faced the captain of the other ship, several meters of water between them. “What d’ ye want?” she asked.

The man looked at her, clearly not pleased to have a woman speak to him. “I wish t’ speak with yer cap’n.”

“Yer talkin’ t’ ‘er.” Annie said, keeping an eye on all of her enemies.

A man next to the captain’s side laughed. “I can’t believe they picked a wench t’ take over ‘is job.” He grinned as he let his eyes wander over her. “I must say the coat looks familiar. I wonder if yer as easy t’ kill as its previous owner.”

Annie drew her cutlass faster than she ever had. “Ye killed me dad?”

The other captain snickered, raising his hand as to order his men to stay silent. “Now, now. Don’ get carried away, lass. We both barely lived through our last meetin’. Surely we can come t’ some sort o’ agreement.” Annie’s eyes flickered to him for a second as he spoke, but her anger kept her focusing on the man next to him. “Let’s say ye can ‘ave a fair fight with me mate ‘ere.” He pointed, finally getting Annie’s attention.

“Ye think that’ll settle this? These waters belong t’ the Leonhardts.”

“After that a fight b’tween us. Cap’n t’ cap’n. If ye win we won’t come ‘ere ever again, as a bonus t’ the goods the winner c’n ‘ave.”

Annie pondered his words for a while, well aware she wasn’t in the best state to think at the moment. She glanced at her crew. The men behind the cannons hadn’t even turned their attention to the conversation, following her earlier order. If this did go as he promised, many lives could be spared. She nodded. “Deal.”

She could almost feel the silent protests of her crew, but her attention was drawn when the murderer spoke again. “But cap’n, what if she doesn’t live long enough t’ fight ye?”

“I c’n kill ye with me bare hands.” Annie replied before the other captain could.

“Oh, really? Let’s do it then, let’s brawl, lassy.” He took off his weapon belt and waited for the plank to be placed.

Annie ordered to make space, allowing several of the other crew’s men on her ship, including the captain. Mikasa came up to her. “Annie, you can’t-” Annie shut her up with a glare.

“I be yer cap’n, I expect ye t’ address me so.”

“Yes.” Mikasa lowered her gaze.

“Hold this.” Annie said as she took off her coat and weapon belt. She entered the circle, where her opponent smiled at her. She let her eyes glide one last time over her ship, taking note of the way the other captain whispered to one of his men.

“Don’t think I’ll be goin’ easy on ye jus’ cause yer a lass.” Her opponent said before swinging his fist at her face. Annie dodged, grabbing his wrist and twisting it. He made a surprised noise, but managed to escape her hold. His face now grew serious, and Annie dealt the next blow. She kicked at his legs, causing him to stumble. She had fought many better men.

As he sunk into a lower stance, something behind him caught her attention. A man from the enemy’s crew had slipped through the crowd, his dagger glinting in the sunlight as he snuck towards Mikasa. Annie’s eyes widened, knowing she wouldn’t be able to defend herself with her arms full.

When another punch aimed for her face, she was barely in time to dodge it. He evaded her attempt to grab his arm, so she went for his shoulders instead, while kicking his legs. He flipped onto the ground, and she stomped on his head with all her strength, turning to Mikasa.

The man had reached her, raising his dagger. Annie bridged the gap between them as fast as possible. The man noticed, aiming his dagger at her instead. She wasn’t able to stop her momentum, and she collided her right side with Mikasa’s body, hissing as she felt the dagger sink in her left arm. She took a step back, grabbing the dagger from his grasp and slit his throat in a swift motion.

People were starting to shout in confusion, and she turned to see the other captain step into the circle. Dagger still in hand, with him only a few meters away, there was no way she could miss. She threw the dagger, and it landed in his chest. “Fire!” she shouted, “Sent ‘em to the locker!”

As the cannons bellowed and her crew cut in on the few other pirates on her ship, she turned to Mikasa. She reached a bloody hand up to her face. “Thank god yer safe.”

“Annie...” Mikasa picked up the coat and belt she had dropped before dragging Annie to her cabin, where she tossed the items on the cot. Annie sat down on her chair, looking at the dark wet spot on her sleeve. Her heart still beat rapidly, and her hand felt numb as she moved her fingers. She looked up as Mikasa said, “Are you out of your fucking mind? You’re the fucking captain and you could’ve died.” Annie could see her eyes getting wet. “I need to wrap your arm...” Mikasa looked to the rest of the crew outside, before settling her gaze back on Annie. “What are my orders?”

“Get me arm fixed, don’ worry ‘bout the rest.” Her voice was shaky as she pressed her hand to the wound on her upper arm. The ship shook, cannons still bellowing.

“You’ll have to take off your shirt.” Annie could feel her cheeks heat up. “I’ll go get my stuff.” Mikasa left, closing the door behind her. Annie started with pulling her injured arm out of its sleeve, and tugged the shirt over her head. She tried to shake it off her other arm, but it only slid down her shoulder a bit. When she heard a knock on the door, she quickly pressed the mess to her front. Mikasa entered, wasting no time to sit down and get to work.

Mikasa pulled out a bottle of whiskey, taking of the cork and offering it to Annie. “Better take a swig. I’ll need to stitch this up.” Annie nodded, adjusting her shirt so it still covered her as she swallowed a mouthful of the drink.

Annie winced when her arm was lifted, and focused on Mikasa’s face rather than the cut on the back of her arm. “Sorry.” She muttered. Mikasa remained silent, continuing her work.

“Take another drink. This will hurt a little.” Mikasa handed her the bottle again, and started closing the wound. Annie hissed at the pain, trying to focus her blurry gaze on the bottle in her hand. When she was done, Mikasa wrapped up the wound, and finally looked at Annie. “At least you didn’t lose so much blood that you couldn’t blush.” Annie felt her cheeks heat up again, and checked to see if her shirt still covered her. Why did she have to point it out? “Why did you do that?” Mikasa whispered.

“Which part d’ye mean with ‘that’?” Annie asked.

“When you rushed in to stop me from being stabbed.”

“Well, t’ stop ye from havin’ yer throat slit.”

“Why didn’t you just shout a warning?”

“In between ye havin’ yer hands full an’ almost gettin’ me face smashed I didn’t think much.” She reached to hold Mikasa’s hand. “I jus’ didn’ want ye t’ get hurt.”

“Well, you succeeded in keeping me from being physically assaulted.” Mikasa sighed, and rested her head on Annie’s leg for a moment. Then she stood up and said, “I’d better get back out there and see if I can help. Or maybe attend to any injured men.”

Annie held on to her hand, she couldn’t just let her go with the situation between them as it was. “I didn’t mean t’ snap at ye.”

“As you are my captain, it’s my duty to fight for you. And it is also my duty to follow orders.” Mikasa pulled her hand back and bowed her head. “You need to rest your arm. You’re in no state to fight any longer.” She turned to leave, and Annie felt that if she let her go now, things would never go well between them again. She grabbed her sleeve, forcing her to turn back around.

“Don’t ye turn yer back on me. Not after the things ye said an’ did t’ try ‘n make me feel better about me dad’s death.” Her voice shook. “Don't ye tell me all that was empty words.”

“It isn’t in my nature to say frivolous things.” Mikasa’s voice was strained, and she looked away. “Now isn’t the time for all this. Because I truly need to be out there, ensuring that those bastards never see daylight again.” She sighed and looked at Annie. “You shut me out when I could have assisted you.”

Annie looked at her knees. “I didn’ mean t’. I ‘ad t’ think fast an’ I was so scared.” She sighed, rubbing her hand over her face. “Jus’ help the injured, try t’ stay out o’ battle.” She looked back at Mikasa. “We’ll talk when yer done.”

Mikasa nodded and headed out the door. Annie sighed heavily, and glanced at the bottle of whiskey that still rested on the table. She took a swig before getting up and shaking her shirt of her arm. The cannon fire had stopped near the end of their conversation, and after putting on a white top, she opened her door to check on the damage.

Her crew was running about, and before she could make out what had happened, one of her elder deckhands came up to her. “Cap’n. We won the fight, but they managed t’ take out our smaller mast. A few mates got hurt, but nothin’ big.” He looked at the bandage on her arm. “Yer probably of worst. Berthold also fell in the water, but he’s fine.” He smiled. “Ye did a good job. We all lost our shit an’ ye kept yers t’gether.”

Annie huffed. “I think I lost me shit more than all me mates t’gether.”

He chuckled. “An’ ye still got us all out alive.” He paused, looking out over the ship. “Come see me when the ship is fixed an’ yer feelin’ better. Ye should rest. We got this, cap’n.”

Annie nodded, returning to her cabin. She moved her coat and belt to her chair so she could lie down on her cot, not bothering to take off her boots. Suddenly she felt really tired, and drifted off to sleep.

When she woke up, first thing she noticed was a stinging pain in her left arm. She groaned and opened her eyes, looking at the bandage. She turned her head, smiling as she saw Mikasa doze off while holding her hand. She carefully pulled her hand away so she could push herself up. Her head pounded, drinking whiskey when you’ve lost blood wasn’t a good idea.

Next she noticed a drawing lying on her cot. She picked the paper up, looking at the flowers for a while. Eventually she placed it down on her lap, reaching to stroke Mikasa’s cheek. She stirred, blinking at Annie. “Hey.” Annie said.

“Hey.” Before either of them could say more, Annie’s stomach rumbled, demanding food. “I’ll get you something to eat.” Mikasa said, standing up.

“Wait, I be steppin’ out too. I’ll get stiff lyin’ around all day. ‘sides, the sun be waitin’ fer me t’ set.” She put her boots on, noting that Mikasa must’ve taken them off.

When she stood, Mikasa grabbed her coat, holding it out for her. “Try not to stretch your arm too much. If the stitches tear, it’ll be much more painful.” Annie decided to drape the coat over her left shoulder rather than going through the trouble of pulling the sleeve over her arm. It wouldn’t fall off, at least.

They were about to leave when Annie remembered what had likely caused their earlier fight. She placed her hand on Mikasa’s arm, getting her attention. “When we be alone or on Khambir, ye can call me Annie but other times, I be yer cap’n. I didn’t mean t’ snap at ye ‘bout it, but try t’ keep in mind how I need t’ look fer me mates.”

“Understood.” Mikasa said, and Annie worried she was still a bit angry with her. She smiled, saying, “I’ll be more mindful.” She pressed a kiss to Annie’s forehead, and opened the door for her.

The crew was still busy cleaning, but almost all the work was done. They all were in a pretty good mood, considering the harsh day they had. Reiner was the first to approach them, handing them some food. “Eat up, the both o’ ye. We be gonna try an’ make a lot o’ leeway on the way home. Gotta get that mast fixed.” He smiled at Annie. “Well, cap’n. How be ye fairin’?”

“A damn sight better ‘n yesterday. Arm hurts like a bitch though.”

“I c’n believe it.” He laughed. “I been getting’ us turned ‘round t’ head back t’ Khambir. Probably only a few days trip but maybe more with one o’ the masts out.”

“Aye, good.” Reiner left them, and they went to eat at the prow. As she finished her meal, Annie spoke up. “Did ye draw those flowers?”

She blushed lightly and hung her head. “I did. I’ve always loved to draw flowers.” When Mikasa tucked her hair behind her ear and Annie saw the content expression on her face, she couldn’t help but smile herself. “I wanted to draw them since I couldn’t exactly give you any real flowers as an apology.”

Had they not been standing on the deck, Annie would’ve kissed her. Instead, she mumbled, “Yer actually very thoughtful.”

“On the contrary, my brother claimed I was quite overbearing.” She replied quietly.

Annie laughed, remembering how they met. “Ye were with him. But I think yer heart was in the right place. Family needs t’ look out fer one another.”

Mikasa grew quiet, her expression becoming sad as stared out at the setting sun. Annie placed her hand on her shoulder, upon which Mikasa jumped, turning to look at her. “Sorry!”

Annie looked at her, slightly worrying. “Ye all right? Ye started lookin’ ‘bout ready t’ bawl.”

“N-no, I’m fine. I just got a bit lost in thought.” She adjusted her scarf, pulling it up as she mumbled, “My apologies.”

“If ye say so.” Annie knew there was more, but she didn’t want to pressure her. “But I’m not inclined t’ believe ye.” She glanced around the deck, where the amount of people was finally decreasing. She sighed and ran her hand over her face. “Guess there ain’t much t’ do. Ain’t in any position t’ keep sailing further until we get our mast fixed.”

“Then what do we do?” Mikasa asked.

Annie shrugged. “What d’ ye know ‘bout card games?”

Mikasa blushed and muttered, “Not terribly much.”

“Well, I guess I’ll be teachin’ ye.” She smiled, and looked out over the sea a few more moments. The sun disappeared into the horizon, and when Annie glanced around the deck once more, only those on night watch were left. She took Mikasa’s hand, leading her back to her cabin. “C’n ye light a candle?” she asked, letting go of Mikasa’s hand to take off her coat. Once the candle was lit, she looked into Mikasa’s brown eyes. “We good?” she asked.

“Of course.” She smiled.

“Good.” Annie caught her chin between two fingers, gently pulling her down for a kiss. She let her lips linger on Mikasa’s for a moment, enjoying their warmth. As she pulled back she slid her hand up, stroking Mikasa’s cheek before tucking a black lock behind her ear. She took a breath to speak, but the words got stuck in her throat. She closed her eyes for a second, going with other words instead. “Where be ye sleepin’ t’night?”

“Well, if it isn’t too much trouble to you, I’d like to sleep here.” She looked down for a moment before smiling at Annie, taking her hands in her own and pressing a kiss to her knuckles. “However, I think it might be best if I check your arm first. I don’t want it to get infected.”

Annie nodded and sat down on her cot while Mikasa grabbed a few clean cloths and the bottle of whiskey. She smiled at Annie as she sat down, wagging the bottle in front of her. “I was in pain, what more d’ ye want from me?” She averted her gaze, feeling a blush creep up on her cheeks.

Mikasa shook her head and laughed. “Nothing, don’t worry. I understand that it’s easier to just block the pain with a little bit of whiskey.” She carefully unwrapped the bandage and started cleaning the wound. Annie gritted her teeth, this was almost more painful than getting the stitches. “I’m sorry it hurts. But this will at least help it stay clean.”

“Pay me no mind.” Annie muttered, half considering taking another swig from the bottle.

When Mikasa finished cleaning her arm, she wrapped it up with a fresh gauze. “Is that comfortable?” she asked.

Annie nodded, managing a smile through the dull pain. “Aye. Now, c’mon, let’s get some rest. That fightin’ yesterday wore me out.” She took off her boots, watching as Mikasa did the same. Knowing that she’d see her face first thing when she woke up made her smile. Mikasa blushed as she saw it, and Annie couldn’t help but chuckle. “Ye look shy, Mikasa, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.” She said quietly and blew out the candle. They settled on the cot, and she surprised Annie with a kiss. She carefully slid her arm around Annie’s waist, whispering, “Sleep well, beautiful.”

“Good night, Mikasa.” Annie kissed her chin, feeling her stomach flutter as Mikasa giggled.

Annie woke up, wincing at the stinging pain in her arm. Before she could open her eyes she felt a kiss pressed to her forehead. “Morning. How are you feeling?” Mikasa asked.

Annie looked at her, trying not to focus too much on the pain. “I don’t suppose ye’ll let me drink before breakfast?”

Mikasa creased her brows in worry, saying, “That would not be advisable.”

“Well.” Annie looked at her lips, feeling her heartbeat speed up. “If ye c’n kiss me worry’s away, maybe ye c’n kiss the pain away too.” She could feel the blush burn on her cheeks, but leaned in anyway, not planning to pull back anytime soon. Her mind went blank, and she barely even noticed the pain anymore.

Mikasa cupped her cheeks, and she pressed deeper into the kiss. She slid her hand to Mikasa’s back, wanting to hold her tighter. They parted, and Annie could feel Mikasa’s breath on her lips. The latter went for another kiss, slipping her hand into Annie’s hair.

A shrill voice started droning a shanty just outside the door and Mikasa pulled back, biting her lip. Annie couldn’t help herself and laughed. “Ye look damn cross.”

“I’m contemplating on whether or not Featherball might taste like Cornish game hen.” Mikasa mumbled, receiving an increased amount of laughter in return. “I’m glad you find it so amusing that a rather nice way of waking up was interrupted by a colorful miniature turkey.” When Annie’s laughter started to quiet down, she sighed and added, “I suppose we should get up.”

Annie rubbed her eyes as her giggles stopped. “Aye, that we should. Unfortunate as it is, we prob’ly need t’ get ‘round an’ talk t’ the crew.”

Mikasa nodded, placing a last kiss on Annie’s lips and sat up. She helped Annie sit up, and they both got dressed. After one final kiss they headed out, and Annie smirked when she saw Mikasa glaring at the still singing parrot. “Damn bird.”

They had breakfast and parted ways, Mikasa to look after the other injured people, Annie to check on the status of the ship. By lunchtime they met again, and joined some of the older crewmembers in a game of cards. After one round, Berik, the former quartermaster spoke up. “Ye know cap’n, ye did a really good job handlin’ ‘em pirates. Yer dad would be proud o’ ye.”

Annie looked up, feeling surprised at first, but then furrowed her brows in anger. “Who be ye t’ talk ‘bout that? Ye didn’ even respect ‘is last wish.”

The men around her grew tense, and Berik shifted lightly before replying. “We never told ye but, before ye ran up t’ him, he told us t’ keep ye safe, no matter what.” A few of the other men nodded. “Ye were jus’ a kid, an’ ye were so hurt over it, we thought it’d be better if ye stayed ‘ome. Jus’ fer as long as ye needed t’ get over it. But ye wouldn’t lis’n. I talked with the men an’ we agreed that makin’ ye stay ‘ome would be the best fer ye. We didn’ mean t’ rebel. We jus’ thought it was the only way t’ keep ye safe.”

Annie looked down at her hands, letting the words sink in as she remembered everything that happened. “I thought ye jus’ didn’ want a lass fer cap’n.” she mumbled.

Berik’s eyes went wide, raising his hands. “No, no, not at all. Ye’ve been sailin’ with us since ye were five, ye were jus’ a mate t’ us. We jus’ had a bit trouble with the other lasses cause we ain’t used t’ havin’ ‘em ‘round. Richard made sure we stopped believin’ that women curse ships.” He smiled. “I remember him tellin’ me that he was worried ye’d never learn ‘ow t’ be a woman. He wanted ye t’ stay ‘ome a bit so ye could learn t’ be a bit more feminine, but ye never wanted t’.”

Annie felt a blush on her cheeks, which only increased as he chuckled. She remained silent, still staring at her hands, glad when he turned his attention to Mikasa.

“Good thing we ‘ave ye now. Yer a proper lady, so if anyone c’n teach ‘er, it be ye.” Annie glanced at Mikasa, smiling when she saw her blush. “An’ sorry ‘bout givin’ ye such a hard time. We ‘ad a fellow from another ship join us once, gettin’ real friendly with Annie, an’ then she caught ‘im tryin’ t’ sell us out t’ the military. We were jus’ worried the same thing would ‘appen again.” He reached to lightly shove her shoulder. “We know yer a nice lass now.”

“Thank you.” Mikasa mumbled. Annie smiled at her, and soon the game was continued. It started getting late, and they had dinner. Mikasa and Annie sat side by side, watching the sun go down. “Are you still upset with them for trying to make you stay home?” the taller of the two asked after she finished eating.

Annie took her last bite before replying. “Can’t really stay mad at ‘em when they were jus’ tryin’ t’ obey me dad’s orders.” Now that she thought about it, no one ever said they didn’t want a woman as captain. The only one who had ever pointed that out was Tony, and she just assumed the rest felt the same. But it was true that she had never learned to act like a lady. She rubbed her neck and grinned at Mikasa. “An’ what ‘bout ye? Bein’ a proper lady ‘n all.”

She laughed when Mikasa blushed. “I don’t really think you need any help from me. On learning how to be a woman, that is.” Mikasa muttered. Annie looked at her in surprise, for all she knew, she acted just like the men of her crew. “Especially seeing how I already think of you as a very captivating woman.” Mikasa added.

“S-shove off.” Annie muttered, shoving Mikasa’s shoulder playfully. She got up, using the fact that the sun was about to touch the horizon to hide her flustered cheeks. They stood at the railing, watching the colors in the sky change rapidly.

“Annie?” Mikasa asked. She hummed, indicating that she was listening. “Are you happy that you brought me aboard?” Annie looked at her, gently placing her hand over Mikasa’s.

“Aye. An’ I dare say ‘t was the best choice I’ve made in all me life.” Mikasa smiled, eyelids drooping and started to lean in. Annie quickly pushed her away, hissing, “Idiot! D’ ye want everyone t’ see?”

“Oops.” Mikasa said, tugging her scarf over her mouth.

“Oops me arse.” Annie supported her head on her hand as she leaned back over the railing. “Can’t ye at least wait till darkness?” She heard her chuckle, and as soon as the sun had fully disappeared, she was dragged to her cabin. The second the door was shut she felt Mikasa’s lips on her own, hands cupping her cheeks. She blinked when the taller girl pulled back. “Wow.” She could see Mikasa smile in the dim light before being kissed again. As the kiss deepened she wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s waist, wanting to hold her tighter. She made a pained sound when she felt a jab in her arm, pulling back. “How long d’ ye think it’ll take for me arm t’ heal?”

Mikasa guided Annie to the cot, answering as she lit a candle. “About a week. Maybe two, depending on how long it takes your skin to patch up.” She knelt in front of Annie and went to treat the wound carefully. She glanced up and murmured, “I wanted to thank you again for...saving my life. You mentioned that he was going for my throat and... I just can’t express my gratitude.” She swallowed. “I-” She paused, resting her head on Annie’s knees, taking deep breaths.

Annie gently ran her hand through Mikasa’s black locks, hoping to help her relax. At first she tensed, but after a moment she turned her head and started to relax. Hesitantly, Annie asked, “Mikasa, be ye all right?”

Mikasa nodded and raised her head, sighing softly. “Yes, I’m ok. We should get some rest.” She stood and draped their coats over the chair, took off her boots and blew out the candle before lying down next to Annie. Annie brought her close, letting Mikasa rest her head below her chin this time. She nestled against her, slipping one arm over Annie’s hip and whispered, “Thank you.”

“Ain’t any need t’ thank me, Mikasa.” Annie pressed a kiss to Mikasa’s forehead. “Sleep well.”

When Annie opened her eyes the next morning, she was met by a kiss on her lips. “Morning, beautiful.” Mikasa said. Annie hummed, pressing into Mikasa so she rolled onto her back before kissing her. Mikasa tried to pull back after a moment, but Annie reached up to hold her face in place. She slid her tongue over Mikasa’s lips, eager to explore what they kept hidden. She caressed Mikasa’s tongue with her own, smiling as it enticed a moan from the girl below her.

When she pulled back, Mikasa looked at her in a daze, licking her lips. Annie pressed a finger to them. “Mine.” She said. Then she got up, pulling on her boots, while the other girl sat up, blinking.

“Wait, Annie-”

Annie had already put on her coat and her hand rested on the doorknob. “Better move fast, milady.” She smirked and left, going for her breakfast. She ran into Ymir, and asked her how the crew was doing.

A bit into the conversation Ymir shifted her attention to the entrance of the room, and she grinned. “Mornin’ there, sleepin’ beauty. Keepin’ late hours or somethin’?” she glanced at Annie. “Ye can’t be keepin’ the surgeon up too late, cap’n. Can’t ‘ave ‘er makin’ mistakes.”

“Shut yer yap, Ymir, else I'll tell Krista.” Annie retorted with a grin.

Mikasa grabbed an apple, biting into it and said, “I actually didn’t sleep all that late.”

Ymir shrugged and smiled, crossing her arms. “Aye, sure ye didn’t. An’ the cap’n is actually a mermaid.” She laughed when Annie slapped her shoulder.

Annie grabbed a piece of meat for her breakfast, heading back up. “I’ll be talkin’ t’ the quartermaster. See how much closer t’ ‘ome we are.” She called over her shoulder.

Mikasa followed, hissing, “Annie, what the hell-”

“Ye woke me and I thought it only fair t’ do the same.” Annie smirked at the confused look on Mikasa’s face. “Ye better enjoy games, Mikasa. ‘Cause we’ll be playin’ all day.” She kept true to her word, and every time Mikasa tried to get her into a cabin or some empty part below deck, she came up with something she could do. While she did not exactly like all of her tasks, the increasingly frustrated look on Mikasa’s face made it all worth it. Only at dinnertime did she allow her to speak with her, as they stood at the railing watching the sunset.

“I’m starting to believe that you, Captain Leonhardt, are the devil incarnate.”

Annie looked at her, still in the mood to tease her a bit more. “An’ I think yer just hurt because I have you a proper kiss before you did.”

Mikasa blushed bright red and hissed, “That was quite far from proper.”

“But ye enjoyed it.”

They stared at each other, the air thick with more than just tension. “I enjoy you.” Mikasa whispered. She glanced at Annie’s lips before continuing. “I’m afraid that we might a problem, captain.”

Annie’s smile faltered, and she was vaguely worried she had taken the game too far. “What?”

Mikasa licked her lips and chuckled. “I’m afraid I’m quite taken with you.”

Annie felt a blush spread on her cheeks for the first time that day. “I be quite taken with ye too.” Mikasa smiled, taking Annie’s hand in her own, and they watched the sun sink further into the sea. When it started to get darker, Annie slid her hand out from under Mikasa’s. She looked at the taller girl, smile returning to her face. “So, be ye sleepin’ in the hammocks t’night? After all, ye said ye should still do that sometimes.”

The smoldering glare Mikasa shot her made her grin even wider, licking the edge of her lower lip. “I’d still have to clean your wound.” Mikasa gestured towards her cabin, bowing her head lightly, expression neutral. They entered Annie’s cabin, where they followed the same routine as usual. “Can I at least have a good night kiss?” she said when she was done.

Annie shrugged, tilting her head up. She didn’t expect the force with which Mikasa kissed her, and she placed her hands on Mikasa’s shoulders. But instead of pulling back, she pressed a hand to Annie’s chest, forcing her to lie down on the cot without breaking the kiss. She pushed her tongue past Annie’s lips, staying there only long enough to leave her wanting more. She took Annie’s bottom lip between hers, sucking on it as she pulled back.

She stared at Annie with smoldering eyes, leaning over to whisper hotly in her ear. “You’re right, however, I really do need to sleep in the hammocks sometimes.” With that, she stood, leaving the room as swiftly as Annie had done that morning.

Annie slapped her hands over her face. “Fuck.” She took a few deep breaths before sitting up. “Quite taken with ye, me arse, I’d marry ye right now.” She muttered, taking off her boots and blowing out the candle. As she lied down on her cot, she was grateful for how Mikasa’s scent still clung to them.

Annie felt herself being pulled out of the foggy depths of her unconscious, feeling light touches on her cheeks. “Annie...it’s time to wake up, Annie.”

Realizing who it was, she opened her eyes, sending Mikasa a sleepy glare. Leaving her to sleep alone, only to wake her up in the morning. “Ye damn nuisance, I could hardly get to sleep last night.”

“My sincerest apologies.” Mikasa leaned down to place a soft kiss on her lips. “Can you forgive me?”

Annie released a breath and closed her eyes. “Too sleepy fer that.” Despite herself she felt the corners of her mouth curl up in a small smile. The weight on the bed shifted and Mikasa kissed her nose.

“Come on, time to get up, beautiful.” Mikasa whispered.

“Jus’ a li’l long’r.” Annie mumbled.

“Annie…”

“Tha’ was ‘n order.” She opened one eye when she heard a giggle. Mikasa was bent over her, smiling as she stroked Annie’s cheek.

“Don’t you need to look good for your crew?” She pressed on, not impressed by Annie’s sleepy talk.

Annie raised her eyebrows for a second, then closed her eye again, adjusting her position to a more comfortable one. “Then I’d better not ‘ave ye changin’ me sleepin’ pattern more than ye ‘ave already.” She ignored it when Mikasa poked her cheek, she really was still tired.

A moment passed and she felt Mikasa’s breath on her ear. “And I hoped we could spend all day making up for yesterday.” Mikasa whispered hotly. “But if you prefer to sleep…”

Annie snapped her eyes open to see Mikasa retreat slowly. “I be lis’ning.”

Mikasa smiled, placing a finger under Annie’s chin, guiding her up to meet her lips. As they kissed Mikasa slowly backed up, making Annie sit up without breaking apart. Once there, she put her hands on Annie’s hips, gently forcing her to stand up. She broke the kiss, smiling at Annie. “Was it really that hard to get up?” she teased.

Annie looked at her with an expression between a glare and a pout. “Ye tricked me.” Mikasa chuckled, and Annie let her head rest on her shoulder, wrapping her arms around Mikasa’s waist. She took a breath and whispered a few words against the fabric of Mikasa’s shirt.

“Did you say something?” Mikasa asked. Annie shook her head, feeling her heart pound at the thought to repeat her words. “Okay. Tell me when you’re done cuddling so we can have breakfast.”

“I’ll never be done.” Annie held her a little tighter, enjoying the warmth she radiated. Mikasa pressed a kiss to her head and stroked her hair.

“How is your arm feeling?” Mikasa asked quietly.

“Better, I think.” Annie replied, at least she didn’t notice any more pain. She tucked her head under Mikasa’s chin, enjoying how secure she felt in her arms.

“Good. I’ll check it before you get dressed.” Mikasa said. “I’m looking forward to docking in Khambir again.”

Annie grunted and asked, “An’ why be that?”

“Well, we’ll be able to spend more time together openly and I can draw some of the flowers from the island. There are some I’ve never seen before.” She paused, stroking Annie’s back slowly. Annie felt her take a breath as her hands fell to her hips. “Do you think it’ll be much longer until we reach Khambir?”

“Shouldn’ be.” Annie pulled back to look Mikasa in the eye. “Yer certainly eager t’ get back.”

“Just eager to get home.” Mikasa said, stiffening as her eyes widened slightly.

“Ye called Khambir ‘ome.” Annie noted. She smiled, leaning up to peck Mikasa’s lips. “Ye’ve only been there fer three days.” Mikasa lowered her gaze, not saying anything. “I be glad that ye feel this way. I was worried ye’d ‘ave a hard time fittin’ in.” She cupped Mikasa’s cheek with her right hand, gazing lovingly in her eyes.

After a moment Mikasa said, “Come on, I’ll check your wound and we’ll get breakfast.”

As they were eating breakfast Sasha walked up to them. “Hey Mikasa. ‘ow come ye didn’ eat breakfast when ye got up?”

Mikasa looked up from her food. “I went to wake the captain up and check her wound.”

Sasha gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. “Ye woke ‘er up? An’ ye didn’ lose a limb?” she was genuinely impressed and Annie had to hold back a snicker. She returned her attention to her food, curious how Mikasa would talk herself out of it.

“Well, the only reason it took so long was because I had to wrap my scarf very carefully. Otherwise my head will fall off.” Annie snorted as she started laughing, barely catching Sasha’s next words.

“Aye an’ ye must’ve had t’ sew yer leg back on too.” She looked over to Connie. “Ye did good with Connie an’ ‘is bilge water skull. Wanted t’ thank ye fer that. He be feelin’ much better.”

“Anytime.” Mikasa smiled briefly. “He needs to be careful though. If he rattles his head too much, the damage might come back and last longer. So keep an eye on him, please.” Sasha nodded, and Mikasa returned to her breakfast, finishing it. “I’m looking forward to sleeping in a proper bed again. I fell out of the hammocks a couple times because someone thought it would be a good way to wake me up.”

Annie resisted the urge to laugh again, focusing on the last few bites of her breakfast. “Sorry, it be how Ymir used t’ wake me up when she still slept in the hammocks.” Sasha shrugged.

“Is that a thing? They flip newcomers out of the hammocks?” Mikasa asked Annie.

Annie shrugged. “Never ‘appened t’ me.”

“That’s ‘cause ye never slept in the hammocks!” Sasha exclaimed.

Annie chuckled, and decided to explain when she saw the question in Mikasa’s eyes. “We ‘ave four cabins with cots. One be the cap’n’s, one fer the quartermaster, one fer the heir o’ the house, and one with a couple o’ cots fer the most trusted members o’ the crew. I used t’ sleep in the last one till Tony lost ‘is arm. Then I got ‘is cabin fer two years. That be the one yer stocking yer stuff in by the way.” She stood up, giving Mikasa one last small smile before she left. “Gotta get t’ work.”

She found Reiner teaching the boy again at the helm. He sighed, turning to her as she joined them. “The kid jus’ doesn’t get it.” He glared at the boy, continuing in a mocking voice. “This ship be so easy t’ steer, a bit t’ the left or t’ the right, what be ye makin’ such a big deal ‘bout?” He groaned, waving his arms about. “There be a very good reason only I do the steerin’ when there be more than jus’ water ‘round us!”

“Then clearly this ain’t ‘is thing.” Annie walked to the boy. “Go tell Mikasa I ordered ye t’ help ‘er out an’ learn from ‘er. Maybe ye see the point in learnin’ t’ heal.”

“Aye aye, cap’n!” he bowed his head shortly, and ran off.

“How long d’ ye think it’ll take us t’ get ‘ome?” Annie asked as Reiner took the helm in his hands.

“Depends, t’morrow evenin’ or the mornin’ after that.”

Annie nodded, she’d make sure to tell Mikasa when she saw her again. She closed her eyes for a moment, wondering how it would be to have her in her bed, under the satin covers. When her body started to react to the thought, she snapped her eyes open, quickly redirecting her mind elsewhere. “Doesn’t ‘appen ‘ften that we return after barely two weeks.”

“Aye.” Reiner agreed, and he went on about how long the repairs would take. Annie spent most of the day sizing up the situation better, now she was finally able to move her arm without feeling pain. When dinner approached she sought out Mikasa, nudging her to draw her attention away from the Henry.

“Good evening, captain.” Mikasa smiled.

“Evenin’, Mikasa. An’ ‘ow be yer new charge doin’?”

“Just fine, thank you.” She glanced at the boy, smiling. “He’ll do well. Better than working at the helm, I think.”

Annie smirked, “Sure hope so, fer yer sake, lad. Mikasa won’t spare ye if ye make a mistake.” She laughed at the horrified look on his face.

Mikasa chuckled and said, “I won’t beat you but you will be disciplined.” She patted his arm and said, “Go on. Go eat.” He raced off and Mikasa turned her full attention on Annie, smiling. “I see you’ve come up with another way to keep me busy and away from teasing you.”

“We shouldn’ draw too much attention. The lads may be pretty dense, but Sasha’s been watchin’ me all day.” she glanced over the deck, and sure enough, the brunettes eyes were on her. “I think I’ll ask ‘er what ‘er deal be. Go grab me some grub, will ye?” She patted Mikasa’s arm, and headed for Sasha. The brunette seemed to tense when Annie sat down next to her. “Somethin’ on me face?” she asked.

“Um, no.” Sasha said, looking confused.

“Ye’ve been lookin’ at me all day. If there ain’t anythin’ on me face, then why?”

“Well, um… I was jus’ curious.” She muttered, biting into her meat.

“Curious ‘bout what?” Annie asked. Mikasa sat down next to her, handing her food. Annie started eating, staring at Sasha, demanding an answer.

Sasha’s eyes darted between the two of them, licking her lips. “Um… just… ye two seem t’ get along pretty good.”

Annie shrugged. “She be a nice lass. What be there not t’ get along with?”

She glanced at Mikasa nervously. “Ye don’ get along with everyone that well.”

“I don’ get yer point, there’ll always be people ye c’n get good mates with faster an’ better than others. What be the difference between ye an’ Connie or Krista?” Annie shifted her attention to her food, not really expecting an answer. She glanced at Mikasa, smiling as their eyes met. “Can I assume yer not gonna ‘ave the lad sit with ye while ye treat me arm?”

“You assume correctly. I don’t think it would be proper to have him in attendance.” Mikasa made quick work of her food, and rubbed her eyes. “It’s been a long day.”

Annie hummed. “Reiner said we should dock in Khambir t’morrow evenin’.” She paused. “Maybe the mornin’ after.”

Mikasa hummed. “Good to know.” Annie returned her attention to the last bits of her food. “Do you have any pets?” she looked back up, wondering where the question came from. “I used to have a cat, back in London. He was a good mouser.”

“Well, there’s cats in town, an’ dogs. Birds too.” Annie laughed. “Ye threw me off.” Mikasa helped her to her feet once they were done laughing, and they watched the sunset together. Annie couldn’t help but glance in Mikasa’s direction, the way the light fell onto her face turned her dark eyes to gold. She blinked slowly, and Annie knew she was far more beautiful than any sunset she had ever seen.

Annie headed for her cabin while Mikasa went to get her knapsack. Annie took off her coat and boots, sitting down on her cot as she waited for Mikasa. As soon as the door was closed behind her, Mikasa knelt and leaned in to press a kiss to Annie’s lips before getting to work. “It’s healing up very nicely.”

“Good.” Annie muttered. “I be tired o’ havin’ it pull when I move me arm.” When Mikasa looked up to meet her eyes, she whispered, “Ye look beautiful.”

Mikasa blushed, pursing her lips. “And you’re trying to be charming.”

“Don’ know what yer talkin’ about. I’m always charmin’.” She chuckled at the face Mikasa made, but said nothing as she let her finish her work. When she was done, Mikasa sighed and looked at the door.

“I should probably sleep in the hammocks tonight. Sasha is…” she didn’t finish her sentence.

Annie nodded, pulling Mikasa to her by the end of her scarf, catching her in a kiss. As she pulled back she stroked Mikasa’s cheek, gazing into her eyes for a few moments. A knot formed in her stomach, growing larger with each second she didn’t speak. She licked her lips, not looking away from Mikasa’s eyes as she spoke, her voice barely a whisper. “I love you.”

Mikasa’s eyes went wide. “I...” Annie couldn’t breathe in the moment she paused. “I love you too.” Annie’s heart swelled, loving her even more than before she spoke those words. Mikasa blushed and looked away, breathing unsteadily. Annie moved her hand to tilt Mikasa’s chin up so she could look her in the eye again. “I’ve never said that to anyone before.” Mikasa said quietly.

“Neither ‘ave I.” Annie mumbled, huffing a short laugh. “I guess ye be goin’ t’ sleep in the hammocks now.”

“I should, yes.” Mikasa said softly. Annie felt her stomach flutter when Mikasa slipped her arms around her waist, pulling her close as she gave her a gentle kiss. Annie loved how soft her lips felt on her own, and she wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s shoulders, hugging her, making it last. When Mikasa pulled away, she whispered, “Good night, beautiful.”

“Good night, Mikasa.” Annie was sad to see her go, but knew that they had no choice. She laid down on her cot, holding her hand in front of her face, smiling. “Mikasa.” She whispered. She had finally been able to speak the words that had been waiting on the back of her tongue the last few days. She closed her eyes, falling asleep faster than usual.

When she woke up, Annie was disappointed that she didn’t see Mikasa. Just how easily she had gotten used to it. Deciding that maybe she could go wake Mikasa up instead, she sat up, rubbing her eyes. “Well, that ruined the wake-up call I had planned.” Mikasa laughed as she entered the cabin. “Good morning, jonquil.” She sat down on the cot, cupping Annie’s cheeks and kissed her.

Annie smiled as they parted, muttering, “Ye make it damn hard t’ wanna get outta bed.” She had half the mind to lie back down, pulling Mikasa with her.

“Well, once we’re home, staying in bed won’t be much of a problem, will it?”

Annie groaned, letting her head drop on Mikasa’s shoulder. “Ye ain’t helping!” She lifted her head to see Mikasa grin. “Yer damn lucky I love that stupid, smug grin o’ yers.”

“Indeed.” She mused. She kissed Annie and whispered against her lips, “I love you.”

Annie smiled at the words. “Say it again.”

“I love you.” She kissed Annie with more force this time, but froze when a call came from outside.

“Land ho!”

“I thought Reiner said this evening.” Mikasa grumbled, clearly not pleased with being interrupted.

Annie snorted at the face she made and said, “Guess ‘e made a mistake.” Mikasa pouted, but before she could say anything, Annie caught her lips in a kiss. She let her hands slide to Mikasa’s back, holding her tightly for a moment before breaking apart. “Now go pretend I kicked ye out b’fore I end up draggin’ ye ‘n bed with me.”

Mikasa blushed, muttering a quiet “Yes.” She got up, pausing at the door for a moment, and left the cabin.

Annie flopped back down on her cot, covering her face with her hands. “Yer messin’ me head up so bad.” She sat up again, shaking her head in an attempt to clear her mind. She got dressed, and sought out Reiner before getting her breakfast.

“How come we be ‘ome this smartly?”

“Fair winds. Serves us well right now, but I think there be a storm comin’.”

Annie frowned. “If that storm ‘its the haven, we won’ be able t’ fix the mast soon. I ‘ope it doesn’t do too much damage on land either.” Reiner hummed, looking at the dark clouds still far behind them. “I be gettin’ breakfast.” Annie said, making her way down the deck. By the time she finished her food the ship slowed down, preparing to dock.

“Do you have any orders for me?” Annie looked up to see Mikasa, and she quickly looked off to the side, not wanting to start blushing.

“Jus’ ‘elp out the crew. Once we dock I gotta run smartly, so jus’ go ‘ome when yer done. I’ll meet ye there.” She glanced at Mikasa, half wanting to add a few words, but decided against it.

“As you wish.” Mikasa bowed lightly, looking where she could help out.

As soon as the ship was safely docked and the gangplank placed, Annie left the ship. She had made it a rule a long time ago to have at least one horse ready at the harbor at all times, and she was grateful for that decision now. She quickly got on the horse, riding up the hill, past the town, to a house hidden amidst the trees.

A middle aged man looked up from the stump he was working on as she came to a stop next to him. “Annie? Yer back soon. What ‘appened?”

“Ran into some pirates. We sent ‘em t’ the locker but our smallest mast broke. I need ye t’ start on it right away.”

“Wow. I’ll get me workspace set up, c’n ye fetch me mates? It’ll go faster that way.”

“Sure thing Nile, who was workin’ fer ye again? I forget with bein’ at sea so much.”

“Mike, Marlow, Daz an’ Hans.”

“Aight. I’ll get ‘em. Oh, there be a storm comin’ this way, so ye might wanna look out fer that too.”

“Aye, thanks Annie.” He said, starting to gather his tools.

Annie turned her horse, riding back to town to gather up the right people, warning those she ran in to about the coming storm as well. When she finally returned to her house, she handed the horse to one of her servants, and headed for the dining room, where Mikasa and Ymir were enjoying a steaming bowl of soup. Krista sat next to Ymir, telling her a story. Annie sat down, helping herself to a bowl as well.

“Did you get everything taken care of?” Mikasa asked her quietly.

“Aye. Gettin’ dark out there. Gonna be quite the storm, I think.” Annie said, turning her attention fully to her soup. She only noticed Krista’s parents had joined them when they told her she had received a few letters. She hummed in response, too hungry to focus on talking. They had nearly finished their meal when Tony entered, digging into his meal with the same vigor Annie had. “How come yer so late?” Annie asked.

He looked up, smiling. “I started doin’ tattoos again. Took me a bit longer than I thought.”

“Really? It’d been so long I didn’ think ye’d pick it up again.”

Tony flashed her a smile. “Why, ye wantin’ ‘nother one?” he leaned towards her. “Jus’ so ye know, I ain’t givin’ ye priority or cuts on the prize jus’ ‘cause yer me sister.”

“Meaning ye’ll make me wait longer an’ pay more.” Annie deadpanned.

He laughed, turning his attention to Mikasa. “An’ what ‘bout ye, want any tattoos t’ fit yer new lifestyle?”

Annie looked at Mikasa, curious to know the answer, catching her draw her eyes away from her. “I’m fine, thank you.”

“Aw, c’mon, not even a tiny skull?” Ymir butted in.

“No.”

“But look, I ‘ave one too.” She rolled up her sleeve, showing a skull with eyepatch and headband on her shoulder.

Annie furrowed her brows. “That looks new.”

“Aye, I told Tony a couple o’ years ago that if he ever picked it up again, he should come t’ me first. Now I be a real pirate.” Krista chuckled, placing a kiss on the tattoo.

“Ye really don’ want one? I bet it’d look real nice on ye.” Annie said to Mikasa.

“I just don’t see the point if it has no meaning.”

“Then jus’ get one o’ me face, ye c’n scare the crew with it.” Annie grinned. Mikasa pulled her scarf up as the others laughed.

“I’ll ‘ave a lot o’ work when the crew finds out.” Tony sighed, returning his attention to his food.

“Aye. I’ll let ye know if I need ye.” Annie said, getting up. She ruffled Mikasa’s hair as she walked past her. She was almost at her room when Mikasa caught up with her, and Annie pulled her down for a quick kiss before speaking. “Them new clothes look good on ye.”

“Thank you.”

“I be taking a bath, but ye c’n get used t’ me room while ye wait.” she smiled and stroked Mikasa’s hand. “Be sure t’ close the doors to the balcony, I don’ want t’ let the storm in.”

Mikasa opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, when Ymir and Krista entered the hallway. Annie winked at her and picked her nightdress up before taking a bath. When she returned to her room, Mikasa was studying one of the many objects on her shelves. Annie quietly locked the door, sneaking up behind her. She slipped her arms around her waist, smiling at the surprised sound she made. “Evenin’ me love.” She whispered, placing a kiss next to Mikasa’s ear.

She felt Mikasa shiver. “Good evening.” She placed her hands upon Annie’s, gently lifting her arms to turn around.

They stared at each other in silence for a moment. Mikasa raised a hand, touching Annie’s chin with her fingertips while her thumb brushed her lower lip. Annie placed her hands on Mikasa’s hips and softly spoke, “Ye look distracted.”

“Not distracted.” Mikasa replied quietly. “Just enthralled.” She lowered her head to kiss Annie, moving her hand to cup her cheek. Annie felt her body tingle, squeezing Mikasa’s hips, she tugged at her shirt. Mikasa brought her other hand up to cup Annie’s other cheek as well, softly licking her lips. Annie eagerly opened her mouth to welcome her and pressed their bodies together, wanting to be closer. Mikasa moaned quietly, but pulled back shortly after, and Annie nearly growled in frustration. “Is this all right?”

“This?” Annie asked, eyes darting between Mikasa’s lips and the shirt that still covered her.

“I want...I want to touch you.” Mikasa clarified, brushing her thumbs over Annie’s cheeks. “If you would consent to that.”

Annie blinked slowly, reveling in how nice those words sounded. She leaned up to give Mikasa a hard kiss, tugging her shirt free. “I wouldn’t’a offered fer ye t’ wait in ‘ere if I didn't want ye t’ touch me.” She said hotly, pushing Mikasa into the shelves behind her with her next kiss. She slipped her hands under the loose shirt, exploring the skin below with light touches.

Annie made a surprised sound when Mikasa lifted her up by grabbing her tights. When they kissed again Mikasa stepped away from the shelves and Annie wrapped her legs around her waist. She continued to explore Mikasa’s abdomen with her hands, enticing a moan from the taller girl.

Mikasa walked over to the bed, slowly lowering Annie onto the mattress. Annie welcomed her tongue in her mouth, and felt her skin tingle when Mikasa slid her hands up her tights and moaned. Mikasa broke the kiss and muttered, “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Neither do I.” Annie whispered. She only knew she wanted more of Mikasa, all of her. She started pulling her shirt up and dragged her nails across Mikasa’s skin. When the taller girl tensed, she kissed her again, passionately. She broke away to remove the shirt, and Mikasa looked at her as if she was afraid of something.

Annie saw the many scars that littered her skin, but paid them no mind. She gently slid her hands up over her sides, and kissed her again. She loosened the bindings around Mikasa’s chest and bit her lower lip, making her groan.

Mikasa sat up, throwing the bindings aside. Annie felt desire swell up inside her at the sight, wanting to touch her, but Mikasa was faster. She lowered herself, pulling Annie’s nightgown up as she softly bit along her jaw. Tossing the gown aside, Mikasa looked over her body, whispering, “You’re beautiful...”

Suddenly feeling shy, Annie wanted to cover herself, but before she could, Mikasa grabbed one of her breasts. When she began sucking and licking, Annie dug her fingers in Mikasa’s back and squeezed her legs together, wanting her to venture lower.

“M-Mikasa...” she moaned, her body quivering with the sensations. Hands released her breasts, sliding down over her abdomen, skin heating up in their wake. A whimper escaped her lips as Mikasa cupped her sex and moved her mouth to suck at her other breast. Fingers teased at her wetness, then slowly entered, first one, then a second. “Mika-”

The heat in her core built up, and she pulled Mikasa into a rough kiss. Her hips jerked in response to Mikasa’s thrusts, moaning when the kiss broke.. The taller girl lowered herself to her breasts again, and Annie grabbed a fistful of her hair, hooking one of her legs around her, keeping her close. As the fire in the pit of her stomach grew and spread through her body, she moaned her lover’s name deeply.

As she came down from her high, Mikasa slowed her fingers and gently pulled out, raising her head to kiss her sweetly. “You’re so incredibly beautiful...” Mikasa whispered.

Still panting quietly, Annie said, “I don’ know how ye figured t’ do that but ye should do it more of’n.” she smiled up at her. “Kiss me ag’in.”

Mikasa leaned down to place her lips on Annie’s, who prodded her mouth open with her tongue. She cupped the taller girl’s breasts, enticing a moan from her. She kneaded softly, starting to shift her weight to switch positions. Once she was on top of her, Annie let her hands wander down to tug at the waistband of Mikasa’s pants. She paused when the kiss was broken and her arms grabbed. “Can you blow out the candle?” Mikasa asked quietly.

Annie took a moment to look her lovingly in the eyes and placing a kiss on her nose, then quickly turned to blow out the candle. She returned to Mikasa, running her hands over her body and kissing her passionately. She would make her feel just as good as she did.

Annie woke, feeling a warm body below her, the air colored with Mikasa’s scent. She slowly raised her head and opened her eyes. Shallow light filtered through the narrow creaks between the walls and the door, reflected by a small puddle that had gathered near it. There was barely enough light to make out shapes, the rain the only sound besides their breathing.

Annie gazed down upon her sleeping lover, waiting patiently for her to wake. She brushed the dark strands of hair out of her face when she stirred. “Mornin’ me love.” She whispered.

“Morning.” A sleepy voice responded.

Annie kissed her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Yer so beautiful.”

“First thing in the morning, I have my doubts about that but I’m too content to argue the matter.” Mikasa chuckled. Annie’s smile fell, how could she think she was anything but beautiful? Mikasa cupped her cheek and murmured, “I wish I didn’t have to leave.” When Annie frowned, she explained, “We agreed that we’re not ready to let anyone know just yet. And I don’t want to cause any tension between you and your family. Nothing more than what I already caused.” She smiled and tapped a finger to Annie’s lips, who returned the smile.

Annie rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder, enjoying the warmth and the feeling of her hands gently stroking her back. The rain was still the only sound that reached them, and Annie couldn’t think of anything more perfect. Unfortunately, Annie sighed, “I s’pose ye should get t’ yer room b’fore breakfast.”

Mikasa nodded, “I should.” She brushed her thumb over Annie’s cheek and whispered, “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Annie said quietly, leaning up to softly kiss Mikasa. The kiss was warm and tender, Annie was almost sad when Mikasa pulled away to sit on the edge of the bed. She moved up to lie against the pillows, grinning as she watched her.

Mikasa looked at her over her shoulder. “And what’s that look for?”

“I be thinkin’ that wakin’ up t’ ye in me bed might be something that needs t’ ‘appen more of’n.” her grin widened, and Mikasa quickly turned away. It was too dark to see more than shapes, but she knew Mikasa was blushing. Teasingly she added, “Need any help picking yer clothes up an’ gettin’ dressed?”

“I don’t think that’s going to help me get ready anytime soon.”

Annie chuckled and said, “Don’t you need a bit more light though? I can’t even see where your clothes are. I’ll light a candle for you.”

“No.” the speed with which Mikasa replied surprised her.

“Okay…” she paused, looking at Mikasa’s back curiously. “Just let me know if you need my help with something.” She got no response, and silently watched as Mikasa found each piece of clothing and put them on. Before she left, Mikasa placed a quick peck on Annie’s lips. She peeked into the hallway before stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Annie sighed and hugged a pillow, wishing they could stay in bed all day without having to worry about anyone or anything else. Her stomach protested to the idea by rumbling loudly, and she sighed as she lit the candle on her bedside table. She picked up her nightgown and threw it on her bed, then continued to her closet to pick out the clothes she hoped Mikasa would appreciate most.

When she arrived at the dining room, Mikasa was the only one there, save for one of her employees. She sat down, helping herself to a lot of food, but not before her stomach growled again, earning a chuckle from Mikasa. They were almost finished when Tony joined them, muttering tiredly about how he barely got any sleep due to the storm.

Mikasa excused herself as soon as she could, and Annie watched her leave. Why did she have to hate Tony? Sure he hadn’t been nice to her, but it would be nice if she could stand to be in the same room with him. Now she really had to choose who she spent her time with. While that choice came easy to her, she couldn’t be too obvious about it if they wanted to keep their relationship secret. Luckily Tony was too sleepy to talk much, and she went to seek out Mikasa again.

She knocked on Mikasa’s door, receiving an absent-minded hum in response. She opened the door, seeing the balcony doors open, and Mikasa drawing at her desk. She closed the door behind her and looked at the drawing. She had expected more flowers, but was met by her own face instead. “Didn’ know ye could draw people.” She wrapped her arms around Mikasa’s shoulders and pressed their cheeks together. “Methinks ye give me features a bit o’ romantic beauty.”

“I simply draw what I see.” Mikasa said, tilting her head, smiling when Annie took the invitation to kiss her. “I take it there isn’t particularly much we can do with it raining the way it is.” She mumbled.

“Aye, it be a tad borin’ whenever storms come.” Annie said, running her fingers through Mikasa’s raven locks. Mikasa closed her eyes and smiled contently. “Is this what ye usually do when yer bored?”

“Unless you’d like to play chess.” She chuckled, “I used to play chess with Armin and Eren. Eren wasn't very good though.”

“Hm, I tried it a few times, years ago, but I jus’ get agitated ‘aving t’ think so much.” She sighed. “I actually ‘ave somethin’ t’ do. But paperwork be so boring an’ I rather stay ‘ere with ye.”

Mikasa smiled, “I love you.”

“I love ye too.” Annie whispered, kissing her again.

When more voices sounded throughout the house, Annie retreated to her room to reply to the letters her trade partners had sent her. It was a dull task and by the time she was done the rain had moved on, allowing a few rays of sunshine to seep through the clouds. She stepped out of her room to join the others for dinner, which was held in great contrast to her quiet day.

“Annie, do ye want t’ join us t’ the bar?” Tony asked.

She shook her head. “No, I’ll likely end up fightin’ if I do, an’ I don’ think me newest mate will let me.” She said and glanced at Mikasa.

“Ye lettin’ yer mates tell ye what t’ do now? Did ye hit yer head?”

Annie replied by smacking him on his head. “No, ye bilge rat! I got stabbed in me arm. I took ‘er on board ‘cause she’s a surgeon. I can’t risk rippin’ the stitches.”

“Oh. Then I guess it’s just me an’ Ymir.”

“Ye ain’t going, Krista?” Annie asked, knowing she liked to join them from time to time.

“No, I be visitin’ me gran’parents tonight, t’gether with me parents. I guess it’ll be just you and Mikasa.”

“Aye, don’ get in a fight, I won’t be ‘ere t’ save ye.” Ymir winked at Mikasa. Annie frowned lightly at it, she knew Ymir always was like that, but she didn’t like her acting that way towards Mikasa. She returned her focus to her plate, now wasn’t a good time to get jealous.

“Why would we fight if I was the one who advised the Captain against brawling with the other patrons of the bar?” Mikasa muttered.

“Uh-” Ymir’s smug expression dropped, making Annie snort end grin.

“Be off with ye, b’fore the surgeon rules ye daft.”

Tony’s laugh boomed over the table. “Ymir's been daft ‘er ‘ole life!”

“Shut yer yap, ye sound like a brayin’ ass!” Ymir shot back, getting up from her seat. Krista lightly slapped her hip, making her pout. When the small blonde gave her a look, she leaned down to kiss her. “Sorry.” She looked back at Tony and gestured to the door. “C’mon, it's time t’ go make a killin’ against those scurvy dogs.”

Once they had left the room, Krista laughed and shook her head. “Ye should ignore Ymir most o’ the time. She’s good, deep down, but she likes to think she’s funny.” She reassured Mikasa before leaving with her parents.

“I sometimes wonder if, since we’re not on the ship, I could get away with giving Ymir a black eye.” Mikasa mused. Annie drew her attention by tugging at her sleeve, giving her a look. “I know, I know.” She mumbled. “So. How will we spend our evening?”

Annie thought for a moment, then grabbed Mikasa’s arm, dragging her along to the cellar. She led her to a cove filled with bottles of liquor of all kinds. Knowing what she was looking for, Annie quickly scanned over the bottles and picked out her favorite rum. Smirking, she shook the bottle as she turned her gaze towards the taller woman. “ ‘ow ‘bout we ‘ave a party o’ our own?”

Mikasa’s eyes widened, and she nodded numbly. Annie could tell she was hesitant about it, but dragged her back up, taking the bottle with her. “I don’t really enjoy drinking much, Annie…”

“I know that, ye silly woman,” Annie replied. “I ain’t expectin’ ye t’ jus’ drain the damn bottle.” Once inside her room, she turned and brought Mikasa in for a soft kiss. “Ye don’ haf’ta drink but I think ye might ‘ave a bit more fun. It’s just us.” While she didn’t want to force Mikasa, she was so used to drinking when she spent time with others, she simply couldn’t think of anything else.

“Well,” the surgeon muttered, “perhaps a little won’t hurt.” She sat down in one of the chairs and Annie took the other, pouring the golden liquid in two glasses. Mikasa held her glass up and they both said, “Cheers.” Mikasa took a swig of the rum, coughing afterwards, making Annie chuckle. “Shut up, I rarely drink.” Mikasa defended herself.

“Aye, I c’n tell,” Annie chuckled. “Ye’ll get used to it.” Not having anything to say, they continued to drink in silence. Annie relaxed as she reminded herself of the fact they were alone in the house, which somehow made it feel more like home to her than ever before. Feeling Mikasa’s eyes on her, she grinned and asked, “What?”

“Nothin’, you just look content,” Mikasa replied.

“Well, who wouldn’t be when in the company o’ such a pretty lass.” She placed two fingers under Mikasa’s chin, guiding her into a kiss.

Mikasa kissed back, blushing as she said, “I...can’t think of what to say.”

“Maybe ye don’t need t’ speak.” She kissed her again, and soon found she didn’t like the distance between them, choosing to sit on Mikasa’s lap instead.

Mikasa wrapped her arms around Annie and smiled. “Perhaps I just hadn’t found the right person to drink with.”

Annie smiled, kissing her on the cheek. She took another sip of the rum, enjoying the way Mikasa’s thumb stroked her side. “Y’ know,” she started, drawing Mikasa’s eyes to hers. “Outa all the treasures I’ve stolen, ye be by far the most beautiful.”

Mikasa’s face flushed bright red, opening and closing her mouth before stammering, “That- I-” she hid her face against Annie’s shoulder and spoke with a muffled voice, “Will you pour me another glass?”

Annie smiled and resisted the urge to tease her, placing a kiss on top of her head instead. She poured out another glass, slightly surprised when Mikasa downed it all in a matter of seconds. “An’ ‘ere I thought ye didn’ like t’ drink.” She remarked with a smile.

“I think I’m getting used to it.” She replied with a raspy voice. She coughed. “Well. That rum goes down really smooth after a couple glasses.”

Annie huffed a laugh and rested her head on Mikasa’s. “I turned me girl int’ a drunk.” She muttered.

“Ain’t a drunk ‘til I can’t stand.” Mikasa said, rubbing circles on Annie’s hip.

Annie hummed, moving her head a little so she could look at Mikasa’s face. Her eyes were closed and Annie used the opportunity to trail a path of soft kisses towards her lips, whispering a soft “I love ye.” before meeting them.

Annie felt her stomach flutter when Mikasa placed a hand on her thigh, murmuring an “I love you too.” between their kisses. They rested their foreheads together, noses slightly touching as Mikasa admitted, “I’ve never actually gotten drunk before.”

“Might want t’ get used t’ it, I like t’ drink. As they say, seawater f’r blood an’ rum ‘n their cup.” Annie sighed. “I kinda wish we didn’t ‘ave t’ go sailin’ again. We be lucky I be cap’n or we wouldn’t ‘ave no privacy.” She poured herself another glass, chugging half of it down as she busied her other hand with Mikasa’s scarf.

Mikasa looked at her hand and laughed. “And what’re you doing?”

Annie slowly removed the scarf and leaned down. “Nothin’, just enjoyin’ meself.” She placed feather light kisses on her neck, smiling when Mikasa giggled. After a moment or two longer, Annie leaned back to look at her, wrapping her arms around Mikasa’s neck. “There a reason ye don’t drink of’n?”

“I prefer t’ be in perfect control, usually.” Mikasa said. “I was adopted into Eren's family and his parents didn’t allow drinking. Aunt Carla was friends with one of the guard members and he was always drunk.”

That she liked to be in control didn’t surprise Annie, there had been plenty of occasions to prove that point. The other part however, was new to her. “I knew ye didn’t look a damn thing like yer brother but I didn’t think ye were adopted.”

Mikasa nodded and said, “Eren was the one who gave me the scarf. He wanted me to feel welcome. Like I was part of their family. I kept my own family name though.” She smiled wistfully, “I’m an Ackerman. Not a Jaeger.”

Knowing what the words meant, Annie snorted and started to giggle. When Mikasa stared at her, she explained, “Sorry. But ye jus’ basically said yer a farmer, not a hunter.” She rested her head on Mikasa’s shoulder, who started to giggle as well.

Annie lightly stroked Mikasa’s neck with her finger and muttered, “So ye like bein’ in control, eh?” she shifted so she was straddling Mikasa’s legs, and intertwined their fingers. “Too bad I be yer cap’n in the op’n.” She leaned in, their lips nearly brushing, “An’ in privet.” She whispered, kissing her softly.

“Annie.” Mikasa said, an amused smile on her lips, “You do realize that whenever you try to take charge you end up melting completely once I kiss you?”

“That rum really goes straight t’ yer head.” Annie said, despite feeling her cheeks heat up.

Mikasa smiled and leaned in to kiss her again, and Annie felt herself relax completely against her lover’s body as they deepened the kiss, both yearning to feel more of each other. “Perhaps we can take advantage of everyone being gone. I’d like to take your offer up for a bath together.” Mikasa murmured against Annie’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this will not have any continuation, but I do hope you enjoyed reading it.


End file.
